


Одиночки

by Lahaine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, Genderswap, Humor, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Psychotropic Drugs, Romance, dark!Sherlock, dark!john
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Текст написан на заявку Kink 12.19: dark!Джон/dark!Шерлок: их встреча была не случайна. У каждого темные секреты, которые другой жаждет открыть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одиночки

Действие делится на «тогда» и «сейчас» — эти тэги помогают разобраться в таймлинии.

## 1.

> — Позаботьтесь о нем, мистер Уотсон.  
>  — Конечно, я позабочусь о нем, Майкрофт. 

_Сейчас_

Наверняка вы слышали про то, что для взаимности не надо длинных ног или оленьих глаз, надо найти такого же придурка, как ты сам. И этого достаточно для того, чтобы... для всего. Это причина, способная объяснить любое безумство.  
Люблю цитаты. У меня когда-то в университете была девушка, которая постоянно сыпала разнообразной народной «мудростью» к месту и не к месту. Ещё ей нравилось цитировать Линкольна в постели. Авраам был бы против, если бы узнал, как его заповеди мешают с отборной руганью. Когда она совсем слетала с катушек и, царапая мне спину до крови, выкрикивала его имя, я думал, что люди переоценивают секс. А потом что-то щелкнуло в голове, и я понял, что, кто я такой, чтобы соревноваться с мертвым президентом? Я, помимо прочего, отвратительно жив. Этот щелчок в голове всегда помогал мне перейти на следующий уровень.  
Трюк с именами в постели запомнил. И пару цитат тоже. Как эту, про придурков, к примеру. Я бы не нашел ей применения, если бы не Шерлок. Встреча двух одинаковых идиотов, чем еще можно было объяснить, что я повелся? Я искал прикрытие, а нашел минное поле.  
Удача закончилась на войне, Джон Уотсон. Я слишком часто дергал ее за хвост, когда она пытала повернуться задом. И вот я и «мертвый» Шерлок Холмс на расстоянии двух шагов. У меня явный талант к патетике, а у него — к театрализованным представлениям.  
Справа от меня пистолет. Прямо под рукой, удобно. Я глажу рукоятку кончиками пальцев, кисть обманчиво расслаблена. Давно заметил: многих возбуждает оружие. Особенно тех, кто не привык нажимать на курок, у кого нет мозолей вроде моих.  
Мне не нужно оружие, чтобы вернуть себе чувство защищенности. Его у меня никто не отнимал. Меня не возбуждает власть. Или страх. Я могу выйти в коридор и расстрелять всех, кто попадется мне по пути. Выбить дверь и навсегда утихомирить ту парочку, что трахается за стенкой. Вернуться и, наконец, спросить:  
— Ну, и?  
Я этого даже хочу, чтобы сделать больно моей личной Немезиде. Но я улыбаюсь. Я выгляжу беззащитно с револьвером под рукой. Умею, черт побери. Выйти или остаться тут? Не могу решить. Бросить монетку?  
— Шерлок, ты сдох, изображая птичку. Либо говори, что надо, либо проваливай, — я указываю на окно, — специальный аварийный выход подготовил. Для избранных. Четвертый этаж. Или слишком низко?  
— Я не лгал тебе, ты в курсе?  
Конечно, я в курсе. Ты не умеешь врать мне, Шерлок Холмс. Чокнутый гений злодейства.  
— Ты идиот, — произношу я вслух, — сигареты и зажигалка на каминной полке.  
Он поворачивается ко мне спиной без сомнений. Стремительно. Я не соврал ему, конечно, я никогда не мог ему врать.  
— Забирай их и уходи.

 

_Тогда_

Тихо. В морге и то не так тихо, как здесь. Роскошные апартаменты, полупустые чашки, вдруг оборванный разговор.  
— Ты помнишь, как тебя зовут? — спрашиваю я. Он, видно, ждал иного вопроса, вздрагивает, как от случайного прикосновения, и озирается по сторонам.  
— Джим.  
— Нет, как тебя зовут по-настоящему, ты помнишь?  
Признаки запущенной болезни, что называется, на лицо. Его личность практически уничтожена, сожжена, а из пепла пытается восстать прекрасный в своем бессмертии феникс. Обратный откат за все хорошее, что сделанно твоими руками, милый друг. Посеешь ветер, пожнешь бурю, не так ли?  
Он отчаянно пытается вспомнить, отмотать ленту назад, вернуться к тому моменту, когда он еще мог выбирать сам. Тело его напряжено, он почти не моргает. Это ненадолго, это седативное в его чае. Глоточек за маму, глоточек за папу. Хотя родителей он тоже вряд ли помнит.  
Он пришел за помощью, хоть и сам не уверен в этом. Я хорошо решаю такие проблемы, но не в этот раз.  
— Зачем ты здесь? Тоже не помнишь?  
Моргает:  
— Потому что ты принадлежишь мне. Ты должен быть рядом со мной.  
Под дых. Психи самые честные, вы знаете? Я вспоминаю свою первую практику санитаром в психиатрической клинике. И вторую. Два года, чтобы научиться определять диагноз без карты и точно знать, что бывает, если эти синие таблеточки смешать с желтеньким порошком.  
— Это говорил Шерлок Холмс, правда? — я сверяюсь с записями. Мне надо произвести болезненное разделение, разодрать настоящее и вымышленное.  
— Да, он повторял это много раз. Его слова.  
— Зачем ты повторяешь его слова, Джим?  
— Я Джим?  
— Да. Зачем ты повторяешь слова мистера Холмса?  
Он хмурится:  
— Потому что я — это он. Только иначе.  
Хорошо его разбирает после седативного и легкой «сыворотки правды». Иногда я поражаюсь своей находчивости, никогда не знаешь, что поможет пациенту обозначить проблему. Я не гнушаюсь ничем.  
Наш шестой сеанс. Последствия первых трех я глушил виски. Кто кого поймал, так и не пойму? Я должен был увидеть серого кардинала преступного мира, а вижу — диагноз. Ранняя шизофрения, умелый контроль, стимуляторы, нейролептики, антидепрессанты. Он доведен до безумия на самом деле. Кукла. Если надавить сильнее, сломается.  
Его кукловод сегодня с утра требовал от меня кофе. Какой дикий вымысел: Шерлок, только наоборот! Я впечатлен, должно быть. Взбудоражен, очевидно. Но я всегда держал все лишнее под контролем.  
— Он любит меня, — вдруг говорит тот, кто известен как Мориарти.  
— Любит.  
Божества всегда любят свои творения, эгоизм чистой воды.  
— Но тебя он любит больше.  
Ах, вот оно что!  
Джим пересаживается ко мне на диван и устраивается так, чтобы его голова оказалась на моих коленях. Верный пес. Он уверен, не оттолкнут. Я могу понять, после той химической смеси, что бушует в его организме, я бы тоже валялся у кого-нибудь под ногами и выл.  
— Я никогда не буду таким нужным, как ты, — признается мне он.  
— Бабушку ты зря подорвал. Старушка была дельная, — я здесь как врач. Я не имею права это говорить. Мои воображаемые коллеги неободрительно щурятся и устраивают консилиум. Будь я правильным врачом, у меня была бы легальная практика, маленький кабинет и обычные пациенты. Барышни с истерией, семейные пары на грани развода, мужчины с проблемами в постели.  
Война уничтожила блестящую карьеру хирурга. Пришлось вспомнить, что в довесок я учился на психотерапевта. Так было модно в мои студенческие годы. Но кто пойдет слушать психотерапевта с посттравматическим расстройством? И я предпочел «семейную практику». Здесь я и хирург, и терапевт, и психолог. Мои пациенты на ножах с законом и часто грозятся меня прикончить между делом. Нелегально, зато не заскучаешь.  
— Я понесу наказание? — он доверчиво заглядывает мне в глаза.  
— Шерлок бьет тебя? — отрицание. — Насилует? — отрицание. — Режет? Морит голодом? — отрицание. — Но ты хочешь быть наказан? — согласие.  
— Кто помогает тебе с этим? Кто наказывает тебя, когда ты виноват?  
Он сцепляет пальцы в замок и долго смотрит на них. Идеальный маникюр, ладони маленькие, округлые. Давай же, я знаю, как с этим справляются.  
— Ее имя Ирен Адлер. Она работает на меня.  
— И помогает тебе, когда нужно, — я уже теряю связь с реальностью, — Шерлок в курсе?  
— Он никогда не спрашивал.  
Значит, Адлер. Мне уже любопытно, как далеко распространилась эта зараза? Где сейчас корни того, что легко можно назвать «фантомом Мориарти»?  
— Думаю, мы оба можем сделать вид, что этого разговора не было? — я осторожно кладу руку на спинку дивана. Лучше не делать резких движений, как бы то ни было. — Шерлоку не понравится, ты не находишь?  
— Я больше не хочу без тебя, — он заискивающе заглядывает мне в глаза. — Ты должен быть со мной. Все задумано ради этого. Разве ты не хочешь, Джон?  
Не знаю, насколько он не прав. Мне нравится моя жизнь. Внешне законопослушная, суетливая, выдуманная. Я в ней вроде оборотня. Нормален до полнолуния. А Джим — он обратная сторона моей Луны. Шаг навстречу — и навсегда останешься в звериной шкуре.  
— Это не так, Джим.  
Он отворачивается. Какая чувствительность для разума в агонии. Он накачан таблетками, он не помнит своего имени, он едва ли помнит прошлый месяц. В его голове хаос, который упорядочивает лишь страшное влияние Шерлока Холмса. Единственный, кто ценен. Центр его вселенной.  
— Уйдешь со мной?  
— Нет. Неудачное время.  
Я не верю, что будет «удачное время». Но не стоит произносить это вслух. Мориарти вытаскивает телефон из кармана, звонит, пара слов для охраны.  
— Ты можешь прийти сюда в любое время.  
— Если я захочу тебя найти, я найду, поверь мне, Джон.  
— Я верю.  
Через час ему станет легче. И время откровений подойдет к концу. Я выхожу не оглядываясь, чтобы не видеть, как он будет смотреть мне вслед. Взглядом брошенной собаки. Моя помощница проводит его.  
Поднимаюсь на крышу, достаю телефон, секунду роюсь в адресной книге, чтобы найти нужный номер. Вызов. Соединение.  
— Моран, надо поговорить. Лучше сегодня.

## 2\. 

_Тогда_

Она красивая в этом платье, открывающем жаждущему взгляду мужчины ноги и грудь. Выглядит так, как женщина, встречающаяся с любовником. Никаких сомнений. Туфли, сумочка чуть больше обычного, прическа а-ля «я только что выбралась из постели», вихляющая походка. Я бы подавился, если бы не отставил бокал вина вовремя. Сара Сойр, более известная мне как Себастьяна Моран, собственной персоной.  
Себастьяна была одним из лучших снайперов британской армии. Завистники даже поговаривали, что она родилась мужчиной, а потом сменила пол, иначе как? Да и имя еще такое. «Родители хотели мальчика» — легко поясняла она любопытным.  
Себастьяна или Сара. В маленьком тесном сообществе наемных убийц тоже есть свои традиции. Как у порноактеров, к примеру. Имя, которое они принимают, входя в узкий круг посвященных. Прошлое и настоящее. Принято выбирать имя личного врага и совмещать с фамилией первой жертвы, за смерть которой получил гонорар. Сентиментально до отвращения.  
Моран наклоняется ко мне и целует. С расчетом, в губы. Садится напротив, пожимает плечами:  
— У меня работа.  
Заказывает себе вино, измучив официанта выбором. За эти десять минут бессмысленной болтовни о сортах вин она успевает осмотреть все помещение ресторана и поворачивается ко мне:  
— Я хочу ребенка, Джон.  
— Я хочу тебя пристрелить, — улыбаясь, сообщаю я.  
— Сначала я планировала прибить какую-нибудь клушу и забрать у нее малыша. Но, мне кажется, не стоит начинать отношения с ребенком с убийства его матери. Как думаешь? Говорят, мы даже в пять месяцев можем сообразить, что произошло. А мне не нужен ребенок с искалеченной психикой.  
Но есть другой вариант. Обратиться к Уолден по ее каналам. Наверняка, какая-нибудь шлюха рано или поздно залетит. Я ей заплачу: она мне ребенка — я ей деньги. Правда, в последний момент может сорваться. И где сейчас найти шлюху без наркотиков и никотина в крови? Родится какой-нибудь урод. Это даже забавно, но мне начинает казаться, что с клушей получится вернее.  
— Вернее. Но нужна медкарта, и чтобы все было чисто и с наследственностью, — бесполезно с ней спорить. Моран не была бы наемницей, если бы в юности теснее познакомилась с понятием морали. Не продавала бы государственные секреты, варила бы суп дома и записывала на повтор дневные телешоу.  
— Да, и мне придется добровольно оформить свой перевод в Нью-Йорк. Я не обсуждала это с Гарри. Надеюсь, ты сможешь ее подготовить?  
— О, конечно. Дорогая Гарри, у Моран кризис личностного роста, поэтому она захотела завести себе ребеночка. Но ты же понимаешь, что с ребеночком она не сможет постоянно отлучаться и прикрывать нам всем задницы?  
— У меня есть право на декретный отпуск!  
Я позаимствовал этот взгляд у Шерлока, он смотрит так на Донован или на Андерсона.  
— Ты прав, — сдается она.  
— Это не значит, что я против. Просто мне нравится, что ты прикрываешь мою задницу. Или мне нравится, что это именно ты.  
Она смеется и гладит меня по щеке. Для окружающих мы вполне сойдем за парочку влюбленных.  
— Ты хотел встретиться.  
— Что ты думаешь о Мориарти?  
Она облизывается. Кивает своим мыслям. Накрывает мою руку своей, слегка нагнувшись. Прекрасный вид на вырез. Она знает, что я буду смотреть. Другие тоже смотрят.  
— Он фанатик.  
Она трется ногой о мою ногу под столом. Достаточно для того, чтобы меня слегка повело. Это непрофессионально, но кто мы такие, если следуем правилам.  
— Я работала на него. Он предпочитает общаться лично. Но в его положении — это позволено. Резкий, самодовольный, умеет управлять. Ему хочется подчиняться, если ты об этом. Все продумывает до мелочей. Безусловно, лидер. В вопросах борьбы не приемлет компромиссов. Добивается своего любой ценой. Он сексуален, когда молчит. Любит дорогую одежду. Наверняка страдает от синдрома навязчивых состояний и немотивированной агрессии. С оружием работает, как мы. Тебе нужны цели?  
— Ты знаешь его лично.  
— О, ты удивлен, что я удостоена чести? Ему нравится планировать. Я могла обсуждать с ним детали убийства по телефону часами. А потом он пригласил меня на ужин.  
— И ты пошла.  
Она смотрит на часы.  
— Мне надо припудрить нос! — она наклоняется и шепчет. — Следуй за мной через две минуты.  
Я оглядываюсь. В зале не слишком многолюдно. Встаю и следую в сторону уборной. В женской пусто. В мужской Моран затаскивает меня в первую от двери кабинку. У нее полурасстегнуто платье, волосы в совершенном беспорядке, а помада слегка смазана. Она дергает мою рубашку, срывая пуговицы. Тянет пояс, шипит:  
— Помоги мне. Расстегни ширинку и заправь рубашку так, словно запихивал ее обратно в спешке. И не трогай ничего, ладно. Пару минут подождем.  
Целует меня, даже нет, касается губами, чтобы оставить следы красной помады там, где нужно. Все продумано до мелочей. Ни одного лишнего движения. Расстегивает сумочку, достает кружевные трусики и бросает в мусорку.  
— О, да брось ты. Украла в спортзале, — ловит мой оценивающий взгляд.  
Стараюсь ни к чему не прикасаться. Моран натягивает перчатки, достает пистолет и закручивает глушитель. «Девушка, а почему у вас такая большая сумка? Чтобы прятать в ней бомбу, милый».  
— Я трахалась с ним, если тебе это интересно. Это было, как со школьным учителем. Вроде как всегда хотелось, но в реальности сдают нервы и хочется сбежать. Я не сбежала, но знаешь, было так странно, что мурашки по коже.  
Двери открываются, и какой-то мужчина спешит к раковине — отмывать дорогой пиджак. Моран стонет так, что он дергается и озирается вокруг. Понятия не имею, зачем ей это представление. Но подыгрываю, ударяя локтем о дверцу.  
— Извращенцы, — шипит он.  
Ей достаточно пары секунд, чтобы выйти и выстрелить. Один в сердце. Один в голову.  
— Как будто тебе никогда не хотелось? Ты же не такой уж чистенький и осторожный. Мистер совершенство. Мистер заносчивость, — бурчит она, пряча оружие в сумку. Стягивает перчатки. Бросает последний взгляд на труп, потом смотрит на меня и издает вопль полный страха и отчаянья. Как в фильмах ужасов. От такого может остановиться сердце. Клянусь.  
— Помогите, кто-нибудь. Помогите!  
Она отыгрывает блестящее представление, достойное награды «Лучшая плакальщица года». Достаточно, чтобы все поверили в странного мужчину в костюме, влетевшего в туалет и застрелившего беднягу. Проталкивает деньги официанту: «Муж не должен узнать, вы же понимаете». И вытягивает меня наружу за минуту до того, как подъезжают полицейские.  
— Это было забавно, — она смеется, приземляясь на скамейку в парке.  
— Было не обязательно так рисковать. Адреналиновая наркоманка!  
— Ты так не одобряешь, я в курсе. Но все равно — было забавно.  
Я сажусь рядом:  
— Что тебе за дело до Мориарти? Он возомнил себя черт знает кем, но тебя никогда не трогали внутренние терки.  
— Мориарти — марионетка.  
— Да неужели? Он чересчур самоуверен, тут я согласна. Но не кажется, что им кто-то руководит.  
Я закрываю глаза. Каждый раз сложно. Я могу ей верить, я могу ей верить, я могу ей верить.  
— Ты можешь мне верить, Джон, — откликается в тон с моими мыслями Себастьяна, — ты тащил меня на себе четыре часа по раскаленному солнцу. Ты знал, что я предатель. Что я предала свою страну. И все равно тащил.  
— Шерлок.  
— Твой чудаковатый сосед. Вы, наконец, сблизились? После нашего дурацкого свидания, я надеялась, он очнется.  
— Боже, Моран, о чем ты говоришь? — у меня нет никакого желания обсуждать что-то подобное здесь и сейчас.  
— Да ладно, наши уже давно делают ставки на то, когда вы переспите. Не будь идиотом. Я была уверена, что все это «Сара, пойдем в бар, Сара — кофе, Сара, а хочешь в цирк» — твои попытки его расшевелить. А причем тут Мориарти? Пригласил тебя работать? Он щедро платит, не стоит отказываться. Хорошие врачи сейчас в цене. Или он требует чего-то, на что ты не согласен. Или он замыслил убийство Шерлока и сказал тебе об этом?  
— Ты такая женщина, Моран! — я даже ничего не могу добавить. И плевать, что она может быть холодна, как льды Арктики. Иногда она напоминает домохозяйку, помешанную на дамских романах.  
— Не заставляй меня выдумывать. Скажи, как есть.  
— Шерлок руководит Мориарти.  
К чести Моран, она принимает это так же стойко, как я. Моргает. Смотрит на меня в упор, улавливая каждое движение. Да-да, я не шучу. Мой чудаковатый сосед-детектив руководит действиями Джеймса Мориарти. Не то чтобы я был огорошен этой новостью. Всегда допускаю в людях что-то такое. Темное начало. Профессиональная деформация.  
— Как ты это делаешь? — спрашивает она, наконец.  
— Я не знаю.  
— Ты не сказал Гарри.  
— А почему я должен приходить к ней, едва мне подожгут хвост? Сам же попался. Я не то что не видел, я не хотел видеть.  
Шерлок создал Мориарти. Мысль о том, как он это делал, может стать для моего разума кошмаром. Это планомерное доведение до сумасшествия, до изничтожения одной личности и замещения ее чем-то, что напоминает слепок его собственной сущности. Ему нужен был гениальный исполнитель, организатор беспрерывных развлечений. И вот, пожалуйста.  
Только Холмс не понимает, что Джим скоро слетит с катушек и им невозможно будет управлять. Он уже сейчас едва понимает, кто он и что делает. Если он перестанет быть управляем, он взорвет посреди Лондона ядерную бомбу.  
— Что нужно делать? — спросила Моран. Собрана и готова к действиям. Такой она мне нравится даже больше, чем за столиком в ресторане.  
— Найди для меня Ирен Адлер.  
— Cherchez la femme?  
Я пожимаю плечами. Хотел бы я знать, что нужно делать. Но придется, как всегда, полагаться на интуицию.

## 3\. 

_Сейчас_

Он возвращается на следующий день.  
— Ты можешь остаться, но с одним условием.  
Глаза у Шерлока, стоящего у окна, почти прозрачные. В них отражается небо. Я начинаю понимать ту дурацкую мысль, что засела у Джима в голове. Про ангелов. Ассоциация на грани фола, но нельзя не признать образность его мышления. Он был художником, старина Джим.  
— О, мы обойдемся без блестящих логических заключений? Отлично. — Я отворачиваюсь, чтобы достать из кармана маленькую коробочку. Он насторожен, напряжен даже. Мне хотело бы знать, как далеко распространяется его желание вернуть Джона Уотсона. Но я рискую, я не могу иначе.  
— В память о нашем славном друге Мориарти. Или как его звали? — я бросаю ему коробочку. — Четыре таблетки утром, и четыре — вечером. О да, Шерлок, ты все правильно понял.  
Я жадно смотрю на него, ловя малейшие оттенки чувств. Как быстро стучит сердце? Так же быстро, как когда он прощался со мной по телефону? Так же быстро, как стучало сердце Ирен, когда она была на волосок от смерти?  
— Не слишком умно, ты не находишь? — спрашивает он.  
— Может быть, но это мой поступок. Мое условие. Ты можешь остаться, но только так.  
— Давай, я расскажу тебе, что будет. Вот эта круглая таблеточка сделает тебя покладистым и сговорчивым. Розовая, моя любимая, замедляет мыслительные процессы. Ты не можешь связать и причину и следствие, даже если захочешь. Вот эта капсула — стимулятор, повышает беспокойность и двигательную активность. А последняя помогает чувствовать себя счастливым. Тебе нравится? Ты все ещё считаешь, что это не «слишком умно» для тебя, Шерлок? Заметь, не предлагаю тот волшебный коктейль, который принимал наш общий почивший друг. Я не требую больше, чем нужно. Просто у всего есть своя цена.  
— И вот мы здесь.  
— И вот мы здесь.  
Я жду, когда же он развернется и хлопнет дверью. Но, я недооценил силу его привязанности. Шерлок достает таблетки и глотает одну за другой. Четыре.  
— Теперь я могу остаться?  
— Можешь. Но ничего не говори про тот день.  
Он злится, но снова принимает мои условия.  
— Я могу рассказать тебе про дело?  
— Безусловно.

_Тогда_

Моран выше всяческих похвал. Женщины вроде нее умеют произвести впечатление на другую женщину. И Адлер приходит ко мне сама. В виде исключения.  
Она сидит в импровизированной гостиной с изящными антикварными стульями и столом в стиле хай-тек. Эта роскошь нелепо смотрится в бывшем мясном цеху с обшарпанными стенами. За спиной — ряд холодильников. Тут хорошая слышимость. Я не закрываю двери операционной, я хочу, чтобы она слышала. Все.  
— Добро пожаловать, мисс Адлер. Простите, что заставил вас ждать.  
— Что вы, — румяна скрывают бледность, но я не могу не заметить, как подрагивают ее пальцы на дужке солнечных очков.  
— Операции без анестезии отнимают много сил. Надеюсь, крики не смутили вас. Пациенты не всегда ведут себя подобающе, — я стягиваю окровавленный перчатки и верхнюю робу, бросаю на пол, — зато на память не жалуются. Вам удаляли аппендицит?  
— Нет.  
— Я всегда к вашим услугам, если надумайте, — от моей многообещающей улыбки она вздрагивает.  
— Что вам нужно?  
— Том Джонс, — я сам перехватываю ее руку и подношу к губам, — очень приятно.  
— Вам не подходит это имя, — она немного приходит в себя и показывает норов и осведомленность.  
— Я позволяю вам звать меня так, мисс. Не желаете перекусить? Нет? А я поем.  
Я открываю одну из огромных морозильных камер и достаю из нее сэндвичи и бутылку питьевой воды.  
— Вы, как мне стало известно, работайте в свободное время на Джеймса Мориарти. И имеете на него большое влияние.  
Она медлит с ответом.  
— Я бы не назвала это так.  
— О, позвольте мне решать, как обстоят дела. А они не так хороши, как хотелось бы. Сэндвичи с тунцом, не передумайте? Сестра готовила.  
Адлер мотает головой.  
— Ну и кого вы обманывайте? Вы хотите есть, потому что прождали меня тут почти два часа в холодном помещении. С учетом расхода энергии на то, чтобы согреться, и тем, что с вашей фигурой вы наверняка не завтракайте. Берите уже.  
Она не отводит глаз. Потом наклоняется к столу, что так удобно разделяет нас, выбирает себе сэндвич. Я сразу вспоминаю про эксперименты с током и едой, которые наглядно демонстрируют обучаемость примитивных животных. Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили?  
— Так вот, к делу. Джеймса Мориарти, по сути, сейчас контролируйте вы и его кукловод. И это единственное, что не дает ему слететь с катушек.  
— У вас воспаленная фантазия.  
— О, до вас мне далеко, Госпожа. Позвольте, я донесу до вас эту проблему иначе. Если кукловод Мориарти узнает, что вы можете его контролировать, вас сотрет в порошок его ревность. Он заставит Джима отдать вам приказ, который приведет к тому, что одной красивой молодой англичанкой станет меньше. Некоторые люди не способны делиться, вы же знаете.  
Она молчит, рассматривает свои идеальные длинные ногти. Приятно иметь дело с умной женщиной.  
— Допустим, я поверю вам. Что вы предлагаете делать?  
— Беспрекословно подчиняться моим приказам. Вы будете делать то, что я посчитаю нужным. И я попробую вывести вас из-под удара. Заметьте, попробую, потому что я не берусь просчитывать такие нестабильные ситуации, как эта.  
— Вы решили, что сможете таким образом влиять на Джима? Это глупо, — она фыркает, — вы преувеличивайте мое участие в жизни Мориарти. Да, ему нравится подчиняться мне, но в оговоренных рамках. Это часть моей работы. То, что происходит за закрытой дверью. И это не влияет на… бизнес.  
— Если бы моей целью было определять решения Мориарти, я бы пообещал ему то, от чего он не сможет отказаться, мисс Адлер. У меня есть необходимое. Я хочу, чтобы вы его «стабилизировали».  
— Стабилизировала?  
— Вы замените его лекарства, я вам скажу какие и на что. Во время ваших сеансов, вы будете вести себя так, как я скажу, говорить то, что я скажу. Вы понимаете?  
— Вполне. Но зачем вам это?  
— У меня могут быть свои интересы, — я пожимаю плечами, — вы красивая женщина, ко всему прочему.  
Мне нравится наблюдать за ней, когда она все ещё открыта и смущена. Мне удалось пробить броню невозмутимости, ненадолго, но я тщательно готовился. И теперь она постепенно приходит в себя: деловой тон, уверенный взгляд. Я представляю себе, как она вела бы себя на операционном столе, оперируй я ее без анестезии. Она бы кричала? Плакала? Обнаженная, беспомощная. Это эстетический экстаз практикующего патологоанатома, который раз да и задумается о том, что было бы, если бы его пациенты были способны ощущать.  
Она готова к тому, что я могу ее изнасиловать. Я вижу это, она застывает после моего комплимента. Улыбается холодно и расчетливо. Мне нравится эта мысль, несмотря на то, что я никогда не насиловал женщин. За мысли не судят. Мне достаточно четкого понимания того, что в реальности я не собираюсь делать ничего подобного. Эта женщина готова к такому развитию событий и злит меня этим.  
Готовность к насилию не может значить ничего хорошего. В другое время и при других обстоятельствах я бы поработал с ней, а не использовал. Нельзя перестать быть врачом, но можно отбросить часть своих принципов.  
— Вы дадите мне время подумать? — спрашивает она.  
— Конечно.  
Я не хочу говорить ей, что она согласится. А ещё, что я форсирую события, пытаясь спровоцировать Шерлока на то, чтобы он вывел ее из игры. Это единственный шанс сейчас. Она сыграет свою роль и, если повезет, останется в живых.  
Протягиваю ей визитку:  
— Как надумаете, пришлете цветы по этому адресу и записку. Надеюсь, вы будете достаточно благоразумны для того, чтобы умолчать о нашем разговоре?  
— Не сомневайтесь, — она бросает взгляд на визитку, — мистер Джонс. Актриса. Моран сделала бы точно так же.  
Я все ещё думаю, как бы она смотрелась на операционном столе, глядя ей вслед. Некоторых людей это ломает. Всегда есть заказчики, готовые выбивать информацию любыми способами. Даже такими изощренными.  
Мог бы сказать, что мне нравится лечить людей или что нравится их калечить. Но ни то ни другое не соответствует истине. Я вообще не испытываю никаких чувств в отношении своей работы. Иначе бы я был совсем другим человеком. Но я, как и Мориарти, не могу отмотать ленту назад. Не могу измениться.

## 4\. 

_Тогда_

Шерлоку нужно представить Джима Мориарти миру. Он изнемогает от желания вывести собственное создание в свет. Новоявленный доктор Франкенштейн. Кто-то должен взять ответственность за взрывы на себя. Я жду, когда он решится. Дело пары недель. Это должно быть что-то грандиозное? Поднять здание парламента на воздух? Или обойтись простой демонстрацией грубой силы? Я не уверен.  
Время не терпит. Обстановка накаляется, я не могу не ощущать это. Майкрофт бледен и раздражен во время нашей последней встречи. Адлер шлет букеты цветов на адрес клиники с проникновенными записочками вроде «Покайтесь, грешники, близится конец света». Женщина с неповторимым чувством юмора.  
Шерлок хочет, чтобы я оказался в первом ряду, когда он начнет спектакль. Ему нужно, чтобы я восхищался и этой стороной его гения, не зная, что он больше, чем актер. Навязчивая потребность в одобрении, примитивная психология объясняет ее недостатком любви в детстве. Я уверен, из противоречия, потому что Шерлок был любимчиком. Как и я. Младших часто любят чуть больше.  
— Завтра, — гласит записка в букете белых лилий.  
— Завтра, — говорит мне Моран, заглядывая в кабинет, — я в деле.  
Я киваю ей. Раскладываю бумаги на столе, прибираюсь. Это меня успокаивает. Отвлекает.  
Похищение можно назвать «цивилизованным». Эти «вы пойдете с нами» и тычок револьвером под ребра, но уже спасибо, что не заламывают руки и не бьют.  
Вот и момент истины. Джим в шикарном костюме встречает меня сам. Проводит на обычную непримечательную кухню жилого дома в пригороде. Я осматриваюсь. Он ждет, что я начну разговор:  
— Ты сделаешь то, что я тебе скажу сделать, Джим?  
— С чего ты взял, — но в его словах нет ни прежней уверенности, ни напора.  
— Ты сделаешь то, что сказал тебе сделать Шерлок? — я люблю искать правильные формулировки вопросов.  
— Он придумывает красивые вещи, ты знаешь? Его мысли тоже красивые. Облеченные в форму. Вода и пламя. Так много цвета.  
— Ты дашь ему причинить мне вред?  
— Нет, Джон.  
— Тогда ладно.  
— Ты не хочешь знать, каков план?  
— Нет, — я пожимаю плечами и отворачиваюсь к окну. Я не люблю планы, все равно все летит к чертям, когда приходится делать расчет, учитывая слишком много переменных.  
Я не доверяю Джиму, что бы я ни думал о его болезненной привязанности ко мне. Он рассказывает мне, как наблюдал за мной, как жадно улавливал каждое слово Шерлока, когда речь заходила о его новом соседе по квартире. Он и сам понимает, что это одержимость.  
Я неотрывно смотрю в окно и стараюсь не забивать себе голову лишней информацией. Как бы то ни было, там будет Моран.  
Можно было бы соврать, что я не испытываю страха, когда на меня надевают этот жилет смертника. Но мне страшно, правда. Безнадежно пытаться избежать смерти. Рано или поздно все случится, как должно. Впрочем, я не хочу умереть вот так.  
— Тебе идет, Джонни, — шепчет Мориарти. Он пробуждается в Джиме, этот феникс, которого я видел и раньше. Сущность, горящая в пламени собственного безумия. — Ты такой мужественный, такой стойкий. Ты хочешь, чтобы он видел тебя сейчас. Так?  
Я не отвечаю. Не стоит раззадоривать его самолюбие. Молчаливый Джим нравится мне больше. Он садится со мной в машину, рядом, прижимаясь плечом к плечу. На мне бомба. И я замерзаю. Джим сжимает мою руку в своей и не убирает до того момента, пока мы не приезжаем на место.  
Как-то у меня была пациентка. Дочь высокопоставленного чиновника. Она резала себя. Попытки самоубийства. Наркотики. Удивительно хрупкая девочка с косой русых волос. Я искал к ней подход два месяца — и ни слова. А потом отвел на бойню, показать, как забивают коров. Она смотрела совершенно спокойно, а потом сказала: «Вы правы, это совершенно лишено смысла», — и пошла прочь.  
Устроил ее в армию. В то отделение, где служила Моран. Ее отец, конечно, не оценил. А потом приехал, спокойный, уравновешенный. Рассказывал, как ее хвалят, говорил что-то про то, что всем нужно найти правильное место в мире. Всем меня рекомендовал. А я закрываю глаза и вижу, как она слишком рано отпустит спусковой крючок, как она активирует бомбу и тихо так скажет: «Вы были совершенно правы, доктор, это совершенно лишено смысла». Она просто такая, какая есть. Армия позволит ей перестать испытывать чувство вины.  
— Он ждет тебя внутри, ты готов?  
— Иди ты.  
— Возьми куртку, холодно, — он, кажется, пытается заботиться обо мне. Заботиться о человеке, на которого полчаса назад надел бомбу. Выверты сознания за гранью даже моих норм. Я застегиваюсь и следую в том направлении, что мне указали.  
Шерлок с Мориарти разыгрывают эпическую сцену сражения добра и зла. Такое увидишь не в каждой драматическом театре. Какие диалоги, какая динамика! Я любуюсь обоими. Убедительность Холмса заслуживает Оскара. Джима заносит, кажется. Шерлок увлечен, он не понимает, что перегнул палку, что это опасно. Это больше, чем может выдержать мой пациент. С каких пор я беру ответственность за состояние Джима на себя?  
Контроль над всей ситуацией висит на волоске. Я нутром чувствую, что что-то идет не по плану, даже если этот план и был. Бросаю отчаянные взгляды в ту сторону, где, как я определил, прячется снайпер. Пока эти двое заняты друг другом, пытаюсь незаметно подсказать моей дорогой Моран, что надо что-то делать, иначе мы подорвемся тут к чертовой матери. Мысленно. Не знаю, что там было изначально, но в этой импровизации гения и его творения плана нет.  
Я паникую? Да, придаюсь панике. Здесь даже отступать некуда. Моран, Моран, сделай что-нибудь! Немедленно. Мы все умрем! Сейчас я буду махать флажками и транслировать тебе азбукой Морзе, что мы влипли, если ты…  
Трель звонка. Я выдыхаю. Догадываюсь, кто сейчас может завладеть умом и помыслами Мориарти. А Шерлок ещё не догадывается, но это дело времени. В этот момент Ирен Адлер выводит нас из-под удара, но подставляет себя. Холмс не оставит это так просто. Он уже понял, что его творение пытается жить без него. И это заставляет испытывать гордость и… страх.  
Мориарти на самом деле выходит из-под влияния моего детектива-гения и отправляется в самостоятельное плаванье. Выбор сделан. Что ж, жить становится интереснее с каждым днем.  
Моран, я обязательно скажу тебе спасибо. Сразу, как соберу разбежавшиеся мысли и перестану смотреть на Шерлока. Почему я смотрю на него и не могу решить, чего больше в этом человеке: расчетливого зла или ребячества? Или это две стороны одной медали?  
Я беспрекословно поверил бы в то, что Джима создал Майкрофт. В Мориарти слишком много страстей, не его — чужих. Он ими переполнен до краев. Подвижный, напряженный, он вынужден сдерживаться, и это убивает. Тот, кто вложил в него себя, должен быть таким же. Яблоко от яблони. Но Шерлок? 

_Сейчас_

— Что это? — спрашивает Шерлок.  
За эти дни, что прошли с его возвращения, он планомерно изучал каждый дюйм в моей квартире и сегодня добрался до спальни. Я ничего не прячу, напротив. Мне все равно, что он делает или планирует делать, пока выполняет единственное условие: четыре утром, четыре вечером.  
— Картина, — отвечаю я, лишь для того, чтобы позлить.  
Конечно, картина. В бежевой рамке под цвет песочных обоев. Мягкие плавные линии, немного размытые лица, но невероятно яркие, прорисованные отрывистыми движениями, глаза. Гипнотизирует, как если бы художник помнил лишь это одно, а, рисуя черты, представлял их лишь примерно, сомневался. Так тускнеет со временем воспоминание о любимом человеке, как эта картина впитывает в себя последнее прощание с прошлым. Одна деталь, а прочее — расплывается пятнами краски. Шерлок на ней улыбается, а я смотрю на него как на величайшее в мире чудо. Такой вот «портрет на двоих».  
— Откуда она у тебя?  
— Досталась в наследство. Тебе нравится? Я еще могу показать, — достаю из шкафа осторожно упакованные холсты. Бросаю на кровать: — Смотри!  
Он садится, развязывает веревочки, открывает обложку дорогого альбома. Я встаю так, чтобы видеть, я должен видеть его лицо, хотя не совсем понимаю, зачем. В этом альбоме все больше Шерлок: карандашные наброски, акварель, тушь. Художник рисует его раз за разом, добавляет детали, меняет стиль, примеряет что-то другое, отбрасывает идею, идет дальше. Там есть и я. Никогда не думал, что однажды увижу себя таким — идеальным. Есть Майкрофт, тушью, два черно-белых рисунка, в нем нет цвета и жизни. Есть Адлер, не Госпожа Ирен, а та женщина, которую мне удалось разглядеть в ней. Как фреска, с которой сняли два слоя штукатурки, она такая, что не отвести глаз.  
— Откуда? — одними губами спрашивает Шерлок.  
— Я же сказал, я получил наследство. Маленький ключик от банковской ячейки размером с комнату. Знаешь ли, швейцарские банки любят своих клиентов и не задают лишних вопросов. Конверт прислали после твоих похорон.  
— Ты в курсе, что...  
— Если ты о том, кто оставил мне этот ключик, то да. Кто бы мог подумать, что у Мориарти было маленькое хобби. Хотя нет, кто бы мог подумать, что у него было что-то настолько личное? У него талант, надо признать.  
Шерлок молчит, рассматривая вариации той картины, что висит на стене. Я даже могу представить, как Джим сидел на диване, позволяя карандашу мешать воображение с воспоминаниями.  
— Он был зациклен на этом рисунке, поэтому ты выбрал его?  
— Напоминает мне о нем. И о тебе.  
Повисает неуютное молчание. Так бывает, когда людям в одной комнате нечего сказать друг другу. Я ухожу на кухню заваривать чай, пусть останется один на один со своими мыслями. Сейчас я его почти ненавижу.

## 5.

_Сейчас_

На третьей неделе с «возвращения» Шерлока в мир живых, он сталкивается у входа в мою квартиру с Моран. Она встречает его настороженно, потом на секунду бросает взгляд вниз, чтобы удостовериться, что я рядом и достаю письма из почтового ящика. Я вижу, как ее передергивает, но она удерживается от комментариев. Хорошая девочка.  
— Привет, — говорит она.  
Шерлок кивает.  
— Подержи, — она отдает ему пакет с продуктами и достает ключи из кармана. Щелкает замок. Моран заходит в квартиру. Все это время он не сводит взгляда с ребенка, уютно примостившегося у нее за спиной.  
Я поднимаюсь по лестнице со вторым пакетом и прошу не закрывать дверь. Кажется, Шерлок меня слышал. По крайней мере, когда я на месте, дверь открыта. Моран раскладывает продукты, вторая сумка с вещами для ребенка стоит на столике в прихожей.  
— Спасибо, что согласился с ним посидеть, — кричит она из кухни, — няня будет часов через пять. Я оставила тебе ее телефон. Ее зовут Нора, она блондинка, выше тебя, лет двадцати. Можешь погулять с Хемишем в парке. Или почитать книжку, только, пожалуйста, не про садоводство. Я не хочу, чтобы мой сын стал садовником.  
Шерлок сидит на узеньком диване в гостиной, весь напряженный, готовый сорваться в любую секунду. Волшебные капсулы для повышения нервозности и двигательной активности, ты не можешь контролировать себя полностью, как бы сильно этого не хотел.  
Себастьяна развязывает платок, который продвинутые мамаши называют слингом, отдает мне малыша. Тот радостно угукает, хотя, я бы поклялся, минуту назад спал сном праведника.  
— И Джон, я бы попросила, чтобы он, — она кивает на Холмса, — держал свои руки подальше от Хемиша. Во избежание, ты же знаешь. Я передам привет Гарри.  
Она стряхивает с одежды невидимые пылинки, придирчиво рассматривает себя в зеркале и остается довольна результатом:  
— Будьте благоразумны, мальчики. Я туда и обратно.  
Я закрываю за ней дверь, второй рукой придерживая ребенка. Шерлок продолжает сидеть абсолютно неподвижно, что, я знаю, причиняет ему боль. Он пытает сам себя. Но я не собираюсь ему мешать.  
— Ты можешь пойти со мной в парк, — говорю я.  
Он смотрит на меня, потом — на ребенка, потом — снова на меня:  
— Он на тебя не похож. Или возможно. Нет. Хотя, в его возрасте дети вообще ни на кого из родителей не похожи. Сколько ему? Десять месяцев? Одиннадцать? Вряд ли больше. Не подходит, — вдруг начинает бормотать он что-то почти бессвязное. Быстро-быстро. И эта быстрая речь и внешняя неподвижность заставляют меня испытать несколько неприятных мук совести.  
— Восемь, — поправляю я, — и, конечно, он на меня не похож. Он не мой сын, Шерлок.  
В его взгляде столько смятенья, что я отворачиваюсь. Мне нужно найти подходящую книжку для маленького Хемиша, чтобы его мама не сказала, что я оказываю дурное влияние. Нужно что-нибудь вроде историй о знаменитых серийных убийцах Британии, я полагаю.  
— Я подумал… Его зовут Хемиш.  
— Это значит лишь то, что я его крестный. К твоему сведенью, Хемиш — приемный ребенок. Так что на Моран он тоже не похож. Он сам по себе, правда, малыш?  
Кажется, Шерлок все ещё воспринимал ее, как мисс Сойр. Но пусть. С этими недоговорками давно пора заканчивать.  
— А сейчас мы с Хемишем отправимся гулять в парк и знакомиться с няней Норой. Правда, Шерлок? Как ты относишься к няням? Хотя постой, не говори. Это был лишний вопрос. 

_Тогда_

Ирен — неожиданно забавный и остроумный собеседник. С ней легко говорить по телефону: так значительно проще взять нужный тон и наладить деловые отношения.  
Я не ошибся, когда предположил, что Шерлок пожелает вывести ее из игры, как только узнает о том месте, что она занимает при Мориарти. Госпожа. Сброс информации нужным людям. Майкрофт тут как тут. Я иногда думаю, почему он не догадался о том, откуда взялся такой изощренный преступный консультант? Не могу поверить, что Шерлоку удалось обвести всех вокруг пальца. Это невообразимо даже для его таланта!  
Или же Майкрофт — отличный притворщик, для которого развлечения брата — мелкая блажь. Позерство. Затянувшийся переходный возраст.  
Сливая информацию, Шерлок постарался. Теперь за Ирен охотятся не только свои, но и чужие. Неприятно все же нарваться на цэрэушников прямо с утра. Адлер, впрочем, не оставляет сомнений в своей компетенции. Она не удивлена, что я пришел с Холмсом. Уровень осведомленности, признаю, выше всяких похвал. Не следовало ожидать ничего иного от нее. Только на меня смотрит все так же, как смотрят жены на бьющих их мужей. И под этим взглядом я чувствую себя зверем.  
Я говорю ей вечером, что у нее есть единственный шанс остановить эту охоту. Если за нее заступится тот, кто сделал само ее существование государственной угрозой. Шерлок Холмс. Она напряжена, судя по голосу, но выслушивает меня до конца.  
— Ты убедишь его в том, что влюбилась. Как ты это сделаешь — на твой выбор. Но он должен быть абсолютно уверен, тогда он сам поможет тебе выпутаться.  
— Это глупость. Он не купится. А даже если и купится, я не интересую его в этом плане. Я знаю мужчин, я видела, как он смотрел на меня. Ты смотришь на меня точно так же. Как на экспонат в анатомическом музее.  
— Какая разница, интересуешь ты его или нет. Он должен поверить. А остальное предоставь мне.  
— Что ж, ты знаешь его лучше меня, — она соглашается, — просто я не считаю, что встать между вами — это отличная идея для женщины в моем критически нестабильном положении.  
— Что бы ты там не думала…  
— Доброй ночи. Том.  
Я выбрасываю телефон. Выхожу на улицу и подставляю лицо льющимся с неба серебристым дождевым каплям. Я вспоминаю.  
Когда мне было шесть, я провалился под лед. Это должно было стать лучшим рождеством в моей жизни: домик у озера, огромная ель, море сладостей. Утром я оделся и вышел погулять, пока родители спали. Вода в озере подмерзла, я спустился с причала, сделал шаг, второй, третий. И вдруг лед под ногой треснул — и меня потянуло вниз.  
Дети в таких случаях почти не выживают. Меня спасла случайность: в то утро Гарри проснулась так же рано и решила слепить снеговика. В тот момент, когда я пошел под воду, она закричала, бросилась ко мне и вцепилась в мою руку, потянув обратно. Но я уже успел захлебнуться. А над головой была лишь черная вода. Я чувствовал сковывающий холод и пальцы Гарри, обхватившие мою ладонь.  
Даже кошмар разрушительной войны не сумел перебить во мне это воспоминание. С того момента, как я пришел в себя в больнице, мне, бывает, кажется, что я задыхаюсь. Задыхаюсь каждый день своей жизни, а вокруг ледяная вода. В пустыне, на солнце, под выстрелами — мне становилось легче. Там, где люди умирали, я оживал. Это делает меня лучшим специалистом среди тех, кому так же не хватает воздуха. Кто опасен, по меркам обывателей.  
Один мой коллега, что трудился в психбольнице без малого двадцать лет, говорил: я такой потому, что я не испытывал ничего сильнее. В тот день эмоции были столь яркими, что мой разум не мог защититься от них, и они прорывались сквозь плотину рационального. Врачи в психушках вообще много болтают, особенно в ночную смену.  
Война кончилась, и я снова начал задыхаться. А потом в мою жизнь ворвался Холмс. Наглый, эксцентричный эгоист, но рядом с ним не было места черной воде. Я мог дышать. Я видел, что там, на поверхности, кто-то зовет меня и протягивает руку.  
Шерлок был худшей идеей из всех, что предлагала мне мирная жизнь. Но когда я поступал правильно? Выбирал легкий путь? Шерлок был выходом за рамки. И я хотел этого для себя. Никакой рациональности, чистая интуиция.  
Пара месяцев на Бейкер-стрит пошли на пользу и Холмсу, и мне. Они вернули Тома Джонса — не слишком притязательного «семейного врача с улиц Лондона», бравшегося за самые сомнительные ранения, профессионально решающего проблемы личного характера разной степени сложности. За это я должен был отблагодарить Гарриет.  
Моя незаконная практика с ее легкой подачи прикрывалась не хуже, чем похождения отпрысков королевского семейства. Тем более, прикрытием и уничтожением следов занималась Моран, вернувшаяся на Туманный Альбион после той заварушки, из которой я вытащил ее на себе. Мы отлично сработались, совсем как в былые времена.  
Людям всегда нужны возможности получить что-то неофициально: лекарства, кровь, хирургические инструменты. Не говоря уже о том, что обращение с пулевым ранением в городскую больницу для многих равноценно признанию вины в полицейском участке. Работа находила меня сама. А якобы официальная практика в клинике помогала легализировать доходы и открывала доступ к фармацевтическим компаниям и лабораториям по сбору крови.  
Первое время я ждал, когда же Шерлок раскроет меня. Не то чтобы я не был острожен, но я никогда не мог сравниться с ним в прозорливости. Но он, казалось, видел меня и смотрел мимо, будто не желал вглядываться глубже, задерживать взгляд.  
С ним бывало весело, как в парке аттракционов. Постоянно что-то новое. Мне даже нравилось стоять по обе стороны закона: утром быть на стороне хороших, вечером — на стороне плохих. Развивало здоровое чувство самоиронии. Хотя, я должен признать, никогда не видел большой разницы. Лестрейд бы не оценил такого сравнения.  
А потом случился Мориарти. Даже не аттракцион — русская рулетка. Интуиция кричала: «Опасность! Опасность!» Но и это не остановило меня, не выдернуло из навязанной мне Шерлоком реальности. Я готов был играть даже на таких условиях, лишь бы остаться в этом парке со смертельно опасным развлечениями.  
Делаем ставки, господа. Ставок больше нет?

## 6\. 

_Сейчас_

Я не особо интересуюсь, за счет чего живет Шерлок. Я зарабатываю достаточно для содержания нас двоих и десятка нелегальных эмигрантов. После встречи с Моран он совсем перебрался в мою квартиру. И я не думаю ему мешать. Теперь они смотрят друг на друга одинаково настороженно, но, что характерно, ни один не задает мне вопросов.  
Он спит на диване или на моей кровати, когда меня нет. Вторая спальня его почему-то совсем не заинтересовала. Разве что шкаф. Он разбрасывает вещи, таскает книги, и верх этой горы хлама, как звезда на рождественском дереве, венчает скрипка. Появляется ощущение дежавю.  
У меня всегда была эта квартира, даже когда я жил на Бейкер-стрит. Моя, собственная. Просто в ней хранилось слишком много из прошлого. Когда я был на войне, тут жила подруга Гарри, потом — мой двоюродный племянник, но большую часть времени она пустовала. После «гибели» Холмса я решил, что от прошлого бесполезно бегать, и вернулся сюда. Два этажа, внутренний дворик, тихие соседи. Впрочем, аренду нашего общего жилища на Бейкер-стрит я выплачивал все так же исправно. Не хотелось думать, что там появится кто-то другой.  
Шерлоку нравится мое нынешнее жилье. Хотя его вообще трудно смутить любыми бытовыми условиями. Он не ценит ни огромной ванны, ни вида из окна, ни маленького сада, в котором я заботливо выращиваю сорняки и поливаю их остатками кофе. Зимой тут холодно, но можно топить камин. Летом прохладно. Эту квартиру когда-то давно выбирал мой отец, ему нельзя оказать в практичности. Мне же нравятся большие окна — друзья снайпера — и выход на чердак: всегда приятно иметь запасной вариант для скорого отступления.  
Я хочу, чтобы ему нравилось. И это необъяснимо. Он берет мои вещи, он пользуется моим гелем для душа, он съедает все, что найдет в холодильнике. Но я почему-то рад, как ребенок, которому подарили долгожданную игрушку. Я снова вижу его рядом. Несмотря на ту неловкость, на ту стену, что все ещё между нами и, возможно, никогда не исчезнет. Он дышит, он ходит, он ест. Смотрит больными глазами на Хемиша, когда уверен, что я не замечу. У него такой же взгляд, когда он рассматривает рисунки Мориарти.  
Я рад, что он жив, что это не просто фотография — след, хранящий образ. Он сам. И я чувствую себя так, словно рядом творится неясное мне колдовство. И я забываю о том, что близость к нему — это тяжелое испытание. 

_Сейчас_

__Он ничуть не изменился. Или изменился полностью. Это как посмотреть. Холмс упрямо пьет таблетки, принимая их из моих рук. Записывает свои наблюдения в блокнот. Чертов подопытный кролик.  
Приступы активности сменяются приступами острой апатии. Он почти не чувствует усталости, а потому подолгу лежит на кровати, пытаясь уснуть. Перестает выходить из дома. Ни на что не жалуется, зато часами может читать газеты или изучать состав купленных продуктов.  
Он не возражает и не спорит. В его дурацком блокноте наблюдения начинают путаться. Шерлок пишет: «Моран». Потом — «Джон». А потом лист размышлений о погоде в это время года. Прыгает на месте, стараясь обуздать желание двигаться. Хорошо, что у меня нет соседей снизу.  
Это все немного похоже на нашу прошлую жизнь. И так же отлично от нее, как вода отлична от земли. Он с трудом выносит одиночество. Постоянная обеспокоенность и взвинченность требуют выхода, поэтому он ждет меня по вечерам. Смотрит почти разочарованно, стоит мне задержаться. Дергается, если мне нужно сорваться к пациенту. Но молчит. Гордость, она не лечится. Да я и не лечу его, он здоровый человек. По крайней мере, пока.  
Еще немного и Шерлок Холмс превратиться в идеальную степфордскую жену при моей персоне. Я не лишаю его самостоятельности, он сам отказывается от нее. Я наблюдал нечто похожее у тех, кто слишком сопротивляется, кого в клинику отдают родственники после нервного срыва. Такие кричат: «Вы не правы! Вы все не правы!» Выбрасывают таблетки, рвутся в драку. А потом становятся тихими. Чересчур.  
Я наказываю его. Я хочу, чтобы он помнил, как это: не иметь возможности справиться с собственным телом, когда мысли разбегаются и все важное уходит, перестает существовать. Клетка собственной беспомощности. Но в ней он вдруг почти счастлив. И это «вдруг» пугает. Не зря врачам запрещается лечить своих близких, я переступил ещё один запрет. Использовал свои знания против его интересов.  
Я переоцениваю себя. С каждым днем, когда он улыбается мне, когда прощает за все вперед, с каждой ночью, когда он лежит рядом, смотрит в темноту и не может уснуть, во мне что-то умирает. И если Шерлок захвачен агонией разума, то меня постигла иная участь: я застигнут врасплох силой собственных чувств. Мы вдвоем в это западне. Он, как и Мориарти, хотел владеть мной без остатка. Но я пошел дальше, а он остался там. Мне нужно вытащить его из этой черной ледяной воды.  
Но я должен быть уверен, что ничего не повторится. Я обещал позаботиться о нем. Шерлок не безопасен сам для себя. И это единственный способ. Нет, не переделать его. Найти равновесие. Я эгоист. Я не хочу терять его во второй раз._ _

_Тогда_

__В ту черную пятницу (или вторник, или четверг) я выслушиваю не одно прощальное послание, а два. И это больше, чем может вынести Джон Уотсон. Это даже больше, чем может выдержать Том Джонс.  
Спасение Ирен Адлер было ошибкой. Я ошибся и был вынужден заплатить по счетам. Мориарти попал к Майкрофту. Там, в четырех стенах, он снова оказался абсолютно беззащитен. Со времени своего создания личность преступного гения хранила в себе множество важной и полезной информации. Он выдавал ее по крохам, но в ответ питался историями о Шерлоке Холмсе. И думал о том, что сделает на свободе. Не нужно было позволять ему так много думать, я уверен. Майкрофту нельзя было выпускать птичку, единожды поймав ее. Его ошибка. Моя ошибка. Так бывает с теми, кто мнит себя выше остальных.  
Я тогда ещё не знал ничего. Наслаждался временным затишьем, как будто не знал, что тише всего бывает перед бурей. Я не извиняю себе собственную беспечность, но нельзя расстелить подушки везде, где надумаешь падать. Шерлок лишь получил то, чего так страстно желал — достойного противника. И его беда, что он не знал, что с ним делать.  
В плане Джима было столько мастерства, что я не мог не восхищаться им. Настоящий художник. Он творил картины и вдыхал в них жизнь. И ужасный позер к тому же. Ему были не нужны ни деньги, ни слава. Он бросал все это к ногам Шерлока и смеялся. Там, в суде, он судил не себя, он судил моего дорогого друга и выносил им обоим смертный приговор. А Холмс, кажется, на самом деле боялся моей реакции на правду. Верил ли я ему? Конечно, он никогда не врал мне. Не умел.  
«Я хочу увидеть тебя ещё раз» — было написано на стаканчике моего кофе. И адрес. Национальный художественный музей. Он умел выбирать правильные места, мой любимый пациент.  
— Дети, Джим, это слишком даже для меня, — произнес я, присаживаясь на скамейку в огромном зале классической живописи эпохи Возрождения.  
— И след по хлебным крошкам. Мне нравится гулять тут.  
— Мне надоело жить под прицелом, правда.  
— Они не выстрелят, Джон. Они не обидят тебя, — он улыбнулся и погладил меня по щеке, как ребенка, — хочешь конфетку?  
— О боже, нет!  
У меня с собой был пистолет. Я мог пристрелить его здесь и сейчас. Но вместо этого смотрел, как он достает из кармана конфеты и ест.  
— Они не отравлены?  
— Какая разница? — он улыбнулся измазанными в шоколаде губами. — Есть лишь один способ узнать, так давно хочется узнать…  
Джим потянулся ко мне, ткнулся губами в губы, немного неточно, но быстро приноровившись. Поцелуй со вкусом шоколада и ртути. Металлический привкус, как у крови. Одной рукой я чувствовал, как бьется его сердце, а вторая лежала на рукоятке пистолета за поясом. Думаю, шедевры живописи за свою многовековую историю ещё не были свидетелями подобного падения нравов. Впрочем, я спал с пациентами. Ещё одна галочка в послужной список, доктор? Гиппократ не одобряет.  
— Зачем ты?  
— Давно хотелось, — он не спешил отстраняться, было легко почувствовать улыбку.  
— Зачем ртуть, Джим? Чего ты хочешь?  
— Его жизнь.  
— И я не могу тебя отговорить?  
Он снова улыбается:  
— Нет, Джон. Пойми, игра уже подошла к концу. Поздно что-то менять. Я позаботился о тебе, поверь. Тебе будет лучше без нас… обоих.  
— Ещё можно что-то изменить?  
— Не в этот раз. Мне жаль, что все так вышло. Поверь, я рассматривал десятки вариантов. Даже забыть обо всем и уехать в Швейцарию. Завести собаку. Но не сработает.  
— Просто ты, и я, и Шерлок, мы не созданы для нормальной жизни, да, Джим?  
— Поэтому закончим с этим, как можно быстрее.  
Он встал и вежливо поклонился мне:  
— Я рад, что был знаком с вами, мистер Уотсон.  
Мне стоило убить его тогда. Правда, стоило. Но он знал, что я этого не сделаю. Или надеялся, что не сделаю. Ведь он не был моим врагом, не был моим другом. Он стал дорог мне в какой-то момент, но момент прошел. Мне было жаль того, кем он был на самом деле. Не Джима Мориарти, а того юношу, много лет назад попавшего в поле зрения Холмса.  
Игра теперь была между ним и Шерлоком. И меня она не касалась никоим образом. Долг должен быть взыскан, как бы я ни хотел прикрываться соображениями дружбы и чувствами. Нет ничего важнее, чем долг. Я позволю Шерлоку снова обмануть меня. И обмануться самому.  
После «смерти» Холмса, на следующий день, я нахожу у себя одно пропущенное голосовое сообщение. На личный номер Джона Уотсона. Правильно, теперь уже нечего и некого боятся.  
«Прости за неудобства. Так было нужно, Джон. Или Том. Я, увы, и не узнаю, как тебе больше нравится. Это банально, но если ты слушаешь это сообщение, меня уже нет в живых. Если у меня все получилось, то я забрал Шерлока с собой. Впрочем, вероятнее всего, ему удалось ускользнуть. Или он не поверил в реальность угрозы тебе, и Лестрейду, и миссис Хадсон и убил меня без сомнений. Если так, он оказался прав.  
Как бы то ни было, все всегда к лучшему. Мне уже все равно, а тебя я бы не хотел оставлять без присмотра. Хотя и считаю, что он недостоин и все прочее. А он — это я, и я — это он. А я никогда не воображал, что смогу однажды заботиться о тебе так, как ты этого заслуживаешь. И он не сможет.  
Я оставлю тебе кое-что. Не отвергай. Это подарок. Передавай привет Моран и помоги ей с этой идеей завести ребенка. Не спрашивай, откуда я знаю. Она смешная. Шерлок так ни о чем и не догадывается до сих пор, слепой идиот. Или влюбленный, не знаю, что извиняет его в большей степени.  
У меня в последние дни много моментов просветления, я вижу то, чего не замечал раньше. Знаешь, что меня расстраивает? Что я так и не помню, как меня зовут. Я ничего не помню о том, кто я, кем я был, где родился. И умираю я как Ричард Брук, как Джим Мориарти, как темная сторона Шерлока Холмса. Не знаю, что напишут на могиле. «Человек, которого не было»? Пожалуй, что так. Это обидно, но не смертельно. Ирония.  
И вот ещё что. Не будь идиотом, Джон. Ты гораздо умнее всех тех, кого я знаю. Ещё раз, прости за неудобства».  
Отправитель неизвестен. Хотите сохранить это сообщение?_ _

## 7\. 

_Сейчас_

__— Привет, — кричит Моран из кухни, когда я хлопаю дверью, — будешь ужинать?  
— Буду, — отвечаю я, сбрасывая обувь в прихожей.  
За столом полковник и детектив, в тапочках и с пивом. Оба смотрят на меня, Себастьяна улыбается, а Шерлок наоборот хмурится. Не берусь даже представить, о чем они тут «болтали» в мое отсутствие.  
— Пить будешь? — спрашивает она.  
— Определенно. Твой приятель меня измотал. С его аллергией на все подряд, он мог бы выбрать специальность попроще.  
Шерлок тут же настораживается. Я почти не говорю с ним о работе, а сам он не задает вопросов. Мы отлично молчим часами. Раньше он фонтанировал идеями и комментариями по любому поводу. Его все ещё много для меня. Но «до смерти» это происходило «снаружи»: меня окружало и поглощало ощущение его присутствия в моей жизни. Теперь его слишком много «внутри»: я полон мыслей о нем, я волнуюсь, я сомневаюсь, я злюсь. О нем. И мне никак не справится.  
Я говорю своим пациентам в таких случаях, что, если они не притормозят, произойдет «взрыв». Точка кипения. Хорошо, когда у таких взрывов не бывает жертв, а иначе можно закончить с пистолетом и десятком заложников в одном из отделов супермаркета.  
— Ему нравится изводить врачей, — Моран ставит передо мной тарелку с фасолью и стейком, — детская травма.  
Она готовила сама. На одной кухне с Холмсом. И все живы, просто чудо какое-то.  
— Тебе идет красный, — отмечаю я ее новую кофту. Кофта на самом деле бесформенная и должна говорить любой особи мужского пола «отвали, я мамочка». Но я уже давно не смотрю на людей так. Я вижу Моран и вижу шрамы под этой кофтой, наискосок и вверх. Белые зажившие шрамы от осколочного ранения, тяжелой операции, швов на скорую руку. Она не из тех, кто смущается, конечно. Другая. Но кто ещё кроме меня заметит кофту?  
Когда я смотрю на Шерлока, я не вижу его. Он некрасивый. Я уже давно вижу лишь детали и царапины. Вот здесь возле щеки прошла сабля. А вот этот маленький шрам над бровью — это за то время, что его не было. Неприятно думать об этом. Когда люди становятся столь близки, перестают замечать внешность. Приходится прилагать усилия.  
— Спасибо, Джон.  
— С кем ты оставила Хемиша?  
— С Гарри. Мне хотелось поболтать с мистером Холмсом по душам. Так сказать, между нами девочками. Пару секретов.  
Шерлок вскидывает брови, но никак не комментирует. Подозреваю, что разговор «между нами девочками» принесет мне много неприятностей.  
— Ты оставила моего крестника с вечно занятой крестной и ее новой подружкой? — я давлюсь пивом.  
— Подружка все та же, что и год назад. А твоя сестра обещала мне, что сегодня посидит дома. Она, знаешь ли, решила больше времени уделять семье, отношениям.  
Шерлок поворачивается ко мне, я пожимаю плечами:  
— Не спрашивай.  
Моран рассеянно смотрит на часы:  
— Мне пора.  
— Ой, ну не начинай.  
— Нет, мне определенно пора. Твоя сестра и правда немного не подходит на роль няньки, а вам двоим уже хочется избавиться от моего назойливого внимания, правда, Шерлок?  
Холмс на этом ужине напоминает статую Командора. Я молча убираю со стола и провожаю Моран до двери. Она обнимает меня, и мне неловко. От ее заботы. Так бывает даже с самыми близкими друзьями, когда становишься параноиком. Я слушаю слишком много откровений, я забиваю голову ерундой, со мной в квартире живет «мертвый» консультирующий детектив. Да, мне нужно, чтобы иногда меня обнимали, пожалуй. Пусть лучше это будет делать Моран, чем моя дорогая сестренка с ее методами решения проблемы «Джону одиноко».  
В душе я пытаюсь привести мысли в порядок, но дневная усталость давит. И я сдаюсь. Я раскладываю вопросы по полочкам и закрываю к ним доступ. Время отдохнуть.  
Шерлок сидит на моей кровати и листает медицинский журнал. Заметив меня, демонстративно достает таблетки и глотает, запивая водой.  
— Расскажи мне о своей сестре, — просит он.  
— Я хочу спать, ты не заметил?  
Я выключаю свет, так что в комнате остается лишь маленький настенный светильник с его стороны.  
— Какая она?  
— Давай, я тебя с ней познакомлю, Шерлок, — я устраиваюсь на подушке, — сам составишь мнение. Разве можно кого-то представить с чужих слов.  
— Можно. Ты ограничиваешь мое восприятие, но я в достаточной степени могу отделить объективное от объективного. Нет. Субъективное от объективного.  
— Она милая, — я закрываю глаза и пытаюсь понять, какая Гарриет, — похожа на твоего брата, на самом деле.  
— Ты знаком с моим братом в той степени, чтобы обозначить это сходство?  
— Да.  
Это самый странный разговор, что был у нас с его возвращения. Мне хочется достать блокнот для записей, пересесть в кресло. Надо перестроить предложение:  
— Моя старшая сестра похожа на твоего брата.  
Шерлок фыркает:  
— Чем же?  
— Ну, она пытается мной помыкать. Заботится. Иногда думает, что может меня контролировать. Хотя на самом деле может. Но это тайна. Думает, что ее долг — вытаскивать меня из неприятностей. А я вроде как взрослый и самостоятельный. Это нелепо.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что наши братья и сестры и прочие, они такие, какие есть. Гарриет тяжело дается ответственность. Но она справляется. Всегда справлялась, если говорить по правде.  
— Но ты ее любишь?  
— Конечно, Шерлок. Я люблю свою сестру.  
— Любишь, несмотря на то, что твоя сестра управляет достаточно крупным полулегальным бизнесом.  
— Моран! — я ругаюсь сквозь зубы.  
— Если бы ты хотел, чтобы Моран этого не говорила, ты бы запретил ей, Джон. Почему меня должно смущать то, чем занимается твоя сестра. Если тебя не смущает то, что я мертв. Или смущает? Между тем, твоя... подруга — дорогой наемник. Мой брат — Британское правительство. Миссис Хадсон в молодости поддерживала ИРА. ООН выводит войска из Афганистана. Земля совершает оборот вокруг своей оси за...  
— Твоя цепь ассоциаций не имеет под собой оснований, Шерлок! Ты выдаешь желаемое за действительное, пытаясь снизить уровень нормы. Хотя нормы на самом деле не существует, она исходит из нашей субъективности. А, следовательно, не пытайся делать то, что ты делаешь.  
Он молчит, и я уже надеюсь уснуть, когда слышу:  
— Мне нравится, — оценочные категории в исполнении Холмса приводят меня в замешательство.  
— Что?  
— Мысли. Мне нравятся мысли.  
— Ага, а ещё они цветные. Как радуга. Согласен.  
Я давно должен был прогнать его в гостиную. Должен был.  
— Я подумал, может быть, минет?  
— Шерлок... что?  
— Это значит «нет»? Или «да». Мне нужно уточнение. И одобрение эмоционально мотивированной стратегии.  
В полумраке я не разбираю выражения его лица. Только тени, отбрасываемые на стену. Слегка фантасмагоричные.  
— Дай мне выспаться.  
— Значит, Моран была права.  
— Моран может быть права в чем угодно, даже в том, что завтра пойдет дождь, но она не станет причиной этого дождя.  
— Если дружба является причиной твоего отношения ко мне, то если я предположу, что она же является причиной чего-то помимо, то я буду неправ. Эмоциональная мотивированность не мой конек.  
— Ты выразишь свое субъективное мнение, — заключаю я. Мне нечего добавить в силу бредовости последнего измышления.  
— Прекрасно, — отвечает он. И я мечтаю, чтобы он забыл все оттеночные категории разом. Потому что у Шерлока не должно быть «прекрасно», «мне нравится», «увлекательно». Он мыслит иначе. Это слишком мое, это слишком во мне. Кривое зеркало.  
Он щелкает выключателем и спокойно устраивается у меня за спиной. А я лежу без сна до рассвета._ _

## 8\. 

_Тогда_

Теперь к моим кошмарам присоединился ещё один. Я вижу, как Шерлок прыгает с крыши, а я не могу его остановить. Первые две недели «после» почти стерлись из моей памяти. Я вставал, ел, ложился спать. Потом снова и снова. Убирал квартиру, покупал продукты, выбрасывал их. Убирался. Отвечал на звонки. Кивал. Соглашался.  
А потом все устроилось само по себе. Все то же самое, но без беготни и сумбурства, только с зудящим на краю сознания вопросом: «Жив?» Я скучал по нему по-своему. Ходил в клубы анонимных алкоголиков и наркоманов в самых неблагополучных районах, называясь его именем. Лучший способ почтить память. Джим бы оценил — иронично.  
— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Шерлок, — говорил я. — Я мертв уже восемь недель.  
— Здравствуй, Шерлок, — отвечали мне эти беспризорные души.  
— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Джим, — говорил я.  
— Здравствуй, Джим.  
— Я без дозы уже восемь недель, — добавлял я, — можно мне жетон?  
— Ты же знаешь, что первый жетон — это полгода, Джим? Ты же знаешь, что ты должен продержаться полгода, Шерлок?  
Я держался. Отвыкал. Отучивался. Я не пошел с пистолетом в супермаркет. Хороший мальчик, Джонни, молодец. Можно мне жетон? Можно мне этот желтый кругляшок за то, что я полгода живу в аду собственного чувства вины. Спасибо-пожалуйста.  
Отличный притворщик. Я намеренно давал себе обмануться. Оставлял лазейку для того, что это мог быть ещё один спектакль для единственного зрителя. Вера поднимает умирающих людей. Я желал бы себе такой веры. Малодушие.  
— Здравствуйте, я Шерлок и я сексоголик.  
— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Джим, я не могу перестать ненавидеть людей.  
Оказалось, Лестрейд все то время, что я трусливо зализывал свое пострадавшее эго, искал доказательства невиновности Холмса. В тесном сотрудничестве с Майкрофтом, наверняка. Отмывать репутации старший Холмс умел, даже те, что были грязнее коврика в прихожей. Потом было опровержение, споры, пересуды. Эти полгода я часто ночевал у Гарри на диване. Она гладила меня по голове и ничего не спрашивала.  
Лестрейд, видимо, также терзался чувством вины, приглашал меня выпить после работы. Я зло смотрел ему в глаза и говорил, что не могу спать. Мне надо было натравить зверя, что выл внутри меня. А он терпел. Потом однажды посоветовал пойти на курсы переговорщиков. В центре кризисных ситуаций как раз набирали слушателей. А я, если уж сладил с Холмсами, можно сказать, специалист в нелегком деле договоренностей. Да и образование подходящее.  
У меня появилось приятное разнообразие в вечернем досуге: посещение анонимных кружков и продолжительные беседы с теми, кто дошел до края.  
Ночные разговоры с самоубийцами производили волшебный терапевтический эффект. Я уверился в том, что Шерлок себя не убивал. Он убил Мориарти. Это знание частично избавило меня от проблем со сном.  
Моя жизнь обрела что-то, помимо вины и бесконечного анализа сделанных ошибок. Теперь я ждал, когда он придет. Без его возвращения ничто не имело смысла. Исчезнуть навсегда — значит проиграть, поэтому я был уверен, что однажды он вернется.  
И у меня были свои планы на этот счет. 

## 9\. 

_Сейчас_

__Я зря надеюсь на то, что неуютные вечера закончились. Нельзя ожидать такого, если существуешь под одной крышей с другом-пациентом-семьей. Я запутался в определениях.  
По утрам я ухожу, когда Шерлок ещё спит. Он ждет меня терпеливо до вечера. Молчит. В его тетради также ни слова. Я смотрю телевизор, я читаю газеты. Три дня затишья. Штиль на море сменяется ураганом.  
Я заношу продукты на кухню и уже по манере, с которой он помешивает ложечкой кофе, я понимаю, что он на взводе.  
— Если ты не хочешь сделать меня более человечным, зачем ты все это делаешь, Джон? Более человечным для себя. Ты хочешь, чтобы мы были похожи: ты и я. Тогда все будет проще.  
Мне кажется, меня вывернет от одной мысли о «похожести». Как вообще можно было допустить такую мысль? Все эти недели он был уверен, что я поступаю с ним, как он поступил с Мориарти? Он всегда видел мотивы, но не отношения.  
— Ты так ничего и не понял, правда? — я хочу швырнуть в него перечницей или подставкой для кружек. — Проклятый гений Шерлок Холмс! Ты ни-че-го не по-нял!  
— Джон...  
— Ты приказал ему убить себя. Вот что. Он бы не сделал этого сам до тех пор, пока ты был жив. Думаешь, я бы не догадался? Тебе было мало того, что ты уже сделал, тебе нужно было его уничтожить.  
Если серьезно, давай перестанем делать хорошую мину при плохой игре. Я знал все о том, кто такой Джим Мориарти ещё до вашего представления в бассейне, — я не хочу на него смотреть, — он был моим пациентом. Он пришел ко мне за помощью, потому что от того химического коктейля, на который ты его подсадил, у него начались серьезные проблемы со здоровьем.  
А ещё он очень хотел познакомиться со мной. Ведь он так много слышал о «Докторе Уотсоне». Ты рассказывал ему обо мне. Я даже не предполагал, как часто мое имя всплывало в твоих монологах с ним. А Джим имел привычку реализовывать все твои фантазии. К тем, что включали меня, он относился с энтузиазмом.  
Шерлок Холмс только иначе. Не стану отказать тебе в изощренности. Но я ведь мог быть с Мориарти, а не с тобой, Шерлок. Он этого заслуживал. Я все думал, откуда в нем все это? Столько страстей. Он же задыхался от них. Ты же не был таким. Или был, но я не видел за эти отчаянным «мне чуждо все ваше человеческое». А люди не только убивают, они дружат, обнимаются, трахаются, говорят друг другу приятные мелочи, ругаются, слушают друг друга. И я человек. Мне это нужно.  
Я не хочу тебя для себя. Я хочу, чтобы ты был безопасен для самого себя. Ты не оставляешь мне никакой надежды на то, что что-то помешает тебе создать нового Джима Мориарти. А потом ты точно так же отдашь ему приказ покончить с собой. Для тебя это только развлечение. Ты избалованный самовлюбленный болван без чувства меры. Ты и близко не знаком с ответственностью. И мне кажется, грохнись я с этой крыши, ты бы расстроился лишь потому, что тебе некому рассказать, насколько ты умен.  
— Хочешь что-то добавить? — ровно спрашивает Холмс.  
— Ненавижу.  
— Что было в Мориарти, чего нет во мне?  
— Все лучшее и все худшее. Давай закончим этот разговор сейчас.  
— Но вы были близки, если все то, что ты не можешь мне простить — его самоубийство.  
— Я могу простить тебе абсолютно все, и это меня пугает. И если ты не догадался, то я пытаюсь оградить тебя от риска убийства или самоубийства, — я понимаю, что я уже настолько раздражен, что сейчас начну говорить все то, что не должен, — что дальше? Ты исчезнешь ещё на пару лет? Предупреди, пожалуйста, я не соображаю так быстро, как ты, чтобы сразу раскусить, увижу ли я тебя в живых или нет. Это мучительно находится в пограничном состоянии. Оплакивать твою смерть. Его смерть. Винить себя, когда кажется, что что-то ещё можно было исправить. Хочешь прыгнуть? Иди — прыгни. Тебе же все равно, ты имитируешь чувства.  
Я, вероятно, был дорог Джиму. Вот это и было в нем. Постель не главное, главное, чтобы не было постоянного ощущения, что ты пустое место. А с тобой я всегда был пустым местом. Впрочем, знаешь что? Секс с ним был хорошим. И я пойду спать, Шерлок. Я не хочу продолжать этот разговор, по крайней мере, сейчас.  
Мне нужно закрыть глаза и забыть обо всем. Пора заканчивать это представление. Прости, Джим, у меня ничего не выходит. Я могу договориться с террористами, но не с Шерлоком Холмсом._ _

## 10\. 

_Сейчас_

__Беда никогда не приходит одна. Замечали, как одно влечет за собой другое? Звонок посреди ночи — это не лучший способ проснуться.  
— Слушаю, — даже не смотрю на имя вызывающего, так звонят только в случае, если «код — красный».  
— Джон, срочно нужен переговорщик, — голос у Джейн напряженный, я на автомате встаю и ищу одежду, — адрес я тебе скину. Уолтс на вызове, а у Генри внучка в больнице.  
— Скидывай, сейчас приеду.  
— Спасибо.  
Одеваюсь, практически на ощупь. Шерлок, конечно, проснулся и смотрит, как я собираюсь.  
— Пациент.  
— Самоубийца, — я ищу ключи от машины, — перекинь мне телефон. Спасибо.  
Я достаю документы, распихиваю по карманам.  
— Постарайся выспаться, — советую ему я.  
Указанный адрес — пятнадцать минут. Я паркуюсь через улицу и бегу к двум полицейским машинам. В стороне уже собрался десяток зевак. Рядом пристроился фургончик «чрезвычайных ситуаций». Мой сегодняшний пациент сидит на карнизе офисной многоэтажки.  
Я показываю удостоверение и проскальзываю в фургончик.  
— Где Уолтс? — приветствует меня начальник спасателей. Два метра в холке, я бы описал так эту гору мышц.  
— На другом вызове, я запасной.  
— Сэм Уайт.  
— Джон Уотсон. Известно, кто у нас сегодня в роли Бэтмена?  
— Джереми Кит. В вашем антикризисном центре на него целое досье.  
Да, на тех, кто пытается свести счеты с жизнью больше одного раза, сейчас заводят досье. История обращений, ремиссия, лечение, наблюдения переговорщика — тут все. Когда Джейн вводила меня в курс дела, я был поражен, какую работу проделала она со своей командой. Тонны бумаги.  
На мистера Кита есть досье, причем даже за моей подписью. В графе «оценка риска» я сам указал степень «самоубийство-убийство, вероятность выше среднего». Я выступал в роли второго оценщика переговоров. Исключал субъективность. Джереми Кит отказывался посещать терапию, не поддавался лечению антидепрессантами, пытался повеситься, потом резал вены. Он из тех, кого нельзя спасать.  
— Крепкий орешек, так просто не расколешь, — отмечаю я, — есть прямая линия?  
Сэм протягивает мне наушники:  
— Будешь готов, можешь нажать эту кнопку.  
Ненавижу переговорные. Я выдыхаю. Легко не будет. К потенциальным самоубийцам нужно уходить с пустой головой, а у меня в мыслях Холмс и то, что я умудрился наговорить этим вечером. Неизвестно, зачем приплел несуществующие отношения с Мориарти. Зачем я вообще все это начал, если рационально понимал, что горбатого могила исправит?  
— Привет, — говорю я, когда Джереми снимает трубку.  
— Антикризисный центр? — тут же догадывается он. С опытными всегда сложнее.  
— Джон.  
— Джереми. Попытаешься отговорить?  
— Ну, если ты все знаешь, то может сам и слезешь?  
— А ты наглый.  
На курсах переговорщиков учат быть терпеливыми, не злить, не выражать собственное мнение. Но на самом деле стратегии нет. Те, кто это понимает, выдерживают дольше.  
— А ты какой?  
— Знаешь, Джон, мой психиатр говорил, что убивать себя — трусость. Ты согласен?  
— Твой психиатр — мудак.  
Сэм смотрит на меня удивленно. Да, такого красочного диалога с самоубийцей он не слышал раньше. Я мастер импровизаций.  
Кит смеется:  
— Ты точно переговорщик?  
— Удостоверение есть. Подняться, показать?  
— Верю на слово. Выйди на улицу, хочу на тебя глянуть.  
Он спокоен, даже для опытного самоубийцы есть придел покоя. Под кайфом. Вероятно. Не к добру это. Я выбираюсь из фургона, встаю так, чтобы он меня видел.  
— Доволен?  
— Полностью.  
— Слезешь?  
— У меня для тебя сюрприз. Я решил, что умирать одному скучно. Поэтому сейчас где-то тикает маленькая бомба. Тик-так. Она рванет в восемь утра. К тому времени я, полагаю, буду уже мертв.  
Я чертыхаюсь про себя. У него свой «кайф» — власть.  
— Я могу сказать тебе, где. Если ты постараешься. А пока вот что, привези сюда мою бывшую. Хочу перекинуться с ней парой добрых слов. До связи.  
Я захожу в фургон. Сэм уже вызывает подкрепление. Дело переходит в юрисдикцию Скотланд-Ярда. Я думаю о том, что мог бы спать в своей кровати под боком у Шерлока. Мог бы сказать ему, что я совсем не против всего, что может быть, что я соврал, впервые соврал ему так убедительно, чтобы самому поверить в эту ложь. Он слишком долго был «снаружи», а потом «внутри».  
— Хорошая ночка, — говорит мне Сэм, — надеюсь, ты не новичок?  
Мрачно смотрю на него.  
— Ок. Понял. Не видел тебя раньше.  
— Я редко принимаю вызовы. Работаю на добровольных началах, — поясняю я, но сразу уточняю: — у меня своя практика. Получил лицензию, чтобы помогать.  
— Добрый самаритянин?  
— Лучший друг пару лет как прыгнул с крыши, — я наливаю себе кофе из термоса. Редкостная гадость.  
— Чувство вины, значит. Спасаешь других, раз уж.  
— Этот примитивный анализ не делает тебе чести. Мой друг жив. А заняться переговорами мне посоветовал знакомый, сказал, я умею ладить даже с самыми невыносимыми типами.  
Я закрываю глаза, чтобы не злиться на него. Дергаюсь от звука пришедшей смс.  
 _«Вы в прямом эфире, ты не будешь дома скоро»._ _«Скачай себе фильм»._ — Оставил дома девушку?  
— Знаешь что, Сэм, просто заткнись!  
 _«Эфир интереснее, журналисты еще не раскопали имя»._ _«Ничего интересного. Журналисты — шакалы»._ Двери фургона открываются, и в и без того маленькое пространство втискивается Лестрейд. Четыре часа ночи. Я поссорился с Шерлоком, у меня на высоте четырех этажей потенциальный убийца, меня выводит из себя доморощенный психолог, я хочу, чтобы эта ночь кончилась. Я хочу, чтобы люди взяли и перестали прыгать с крыш. Можно?  
— Переговорщик?  
— Ну, я.  
Лестрейд мигом упирается взглядом в меня, сидящего на стуле с чашкой кофе и телефоном.  
— Джон! Слава богу, это ты.  
Я бы не был так категоричен в проявлении радости по этому поводу:  
— Супругу ищите?  
— Ищем. Мне нужна оценка, но я не думаю, что дождусь специалиста из поведенческого.  
— Способен ли он взорвать бомбу? Да. Способен ли он убить себя? Да. Есть ли шанс, что он все это придумал. Есть. Я уже попросил Джейн, нашего координатора, найти его врача. Когда поговорю с ним, будет яснее. Пока же он в здравом уме и ясном сознании. Привлекает внимание. Ему нравится внимание, не светите тут сигнальными маячками.  
Лестрейд витиевато матерится и заканчивает глубокомысленным:  
— Этот город полон ненормальных.  
 _«Скотланд-Ярд не выезжает на самоубийства, будь последователен»,_ — читаю я смс. _«О, конечно, государственный заговор»_ , — отвечаю я. — Твоя подружка явно не рада, что ты оставил ее посреди ночи, — вставляет Сэм.  
— Подружка? — удивляется Лестрейд.  
— О да за... — я снимаю трубку, — да доктор, я вас слушаю! Вы с ним работали, отлично. У меня есть пара вопросов, я проводил вторичную оценку...  
Детектив-инспектор ждет меня снаружи.  
— Наши ребята порылись, у него есть квалификация для создания взрывного устройства. Он подрабатывал электриком, чтобы заработать на колледж.  
— Наши ребята тоже немного порылись и склоняются к мысли, что он не прочь кого-нибудь взорвать. Будете ждать аналитика?  
— Да черт с ним, забирайся, — он приглашает меня в фургончик побольше.  
— Шеф, он хочет говорить со своим переговорщиком, — сообщает вошедшему Лестрейду Салли. Я забираю у нее наушник. Новенькое оборудование:  
— Соскучился?  
— Эта женщина такая навязчивая. Пусть больше не звонит мне.  
— Ок, она обещает.  
— Где моя бывшая?  
— А давай спросим у навязчивой женщины, где твоя бывшая. Донован, скажите, вы нашли экс-супругу мистера Кита?  
Я слегка поднимаю брови и смотрю на нее:  
— Она в дороге. Десять минут.  
— Едет, десять минут.  
— О, мы можем поболтать, ты и я.  
— О чем?  
— Я погуглил тебя, Джон. Такая интересная история. У тебя отличная фотка на сайте добровольцев.  
— Я скучаю по тем временам, когда нельзя было загнать имя в поисковик и найти столько грязи. А ты? — устраиваюсь на стуле поудобнее, пристраиваю на коленях блокнот для записей.  
— Трагическая история с твоим другом, который покончил с собой. Ты любил его?  
— Мы все кого-то любим время от времени.  
— Тебя злило, что его выставили лжецом. А эти вялые оправдания прессы месяц спустя. Я бы разозлился, Джон. Я бы был очень и очень зол.  
— Я не буду отрицать. Я был. А ты на кого зол?  
— Откровение за откровение. В хорошем баре всегда наступает момент, когда бармен достает из-под стойки ружье. Так вот, это этот момент наступил. Я хочу повеселиться напоследок.  
— Бомба — это, несомненно, веселье для гурманов.  
— Ты понимаешь, я должен был найти кого-то вроде тебя пораньше. Ну, разве не обидно, что отличный собеседник появляется тогда, когда ты уже сидишь на карнизе? Тот парень, он говорил тебе, что ты необычный?  
— Нет. И, кстати, твоя бывшая приехала. Она ничего, — я окидываю взглядом вошедшую женщину. — Я отдам ей наушник?  
— Подключите ее на громкую связь, хочу немного шоу.  
— Минуту. Ребята переключите на громкую связь, у вас же есть динамики?  
— Вы думаете, это целесообразно? — спорит Донован.  
— Вполне, — откликается вторая вошедшая, — я аналитик поведенческого отдела Эмма Саммерс. Квартиру Кита обыскали, нашли следы взрывчатых веществ.  
— Говорите медленно и спокойно, — я протягиваю экс-миссис Кит наушники и микрофон. Не выводите его из себя. И как вас зовут?  
— Лейя.  
— Лейя, чтобы он ни сказал, вы не должны выходить из себя.  
Она кивает. Я ухожу к Лестрейду и Саммерс. _«Это бомба?»_ — спрашивает меня входящая смска. И следующая за ней _«Конечно, бомба. У него дома обыск и они уже уверены»._ И третья _«Почему ты все еще там?»_ — Значит, он сделал бомбу? — спрашиваю я.  
— Очевидно, но мы не знаем, где именно он намеревается ее взорвать, — поясняет Эмма. Она миленькая блондинка на высоких каблуках. — Квартиру его бывшей обыскали, как и квартиру ее парня, квартиру его матери тоже осмотрели, других родственников нет. Сейчас группа едет на его последнее место работы.  
— Но шансов не так уж много, — заканчиваю я, — он мыслит абсолютно хаотично.  
— Вы правы, мистер Уотсон. Должна признать, ваша манера переговоров весьма своеобразна.  
 _«Его бывшая такая стерва»,_ — четвертое сообщение. — _«Бомба не в квартире и не на работе, что-то символическое»._  
— Спасибо, мисс Саммерс. Мне говорили, что я выше ожиданий, — тут душно, и запах ее духов сбивает меня с мыслей. Но я не могу отстраниться: на этих двух с половиной метрах ты либо упрешься в Лестрейда, либо в Донован, либо в техника.  
— Напоминаете моего первого шефа. Он был бывшим цэрэушником, любил импровизацию.  
— Бомбы на работе не будет, он символист, — добавляю я.  
— С чего ты взял? — встревает в наш диалог Лейстрейд.  
— Я его переговорщик, — пожимаю плечами, — должен мыслить, как он. Я говорил с его врачом, я оценивал записи его прошлых попыток покончить с собой. Он плевал на всех со своего четвертого этажа, тяжело поддерживает дружеские связи. Одиночка.  
 _«Ты не принимаешь таблетки»_ , — набираю я вслепую.  
— Тогда где? — испытующе смотрит на меня Лестрейд.  
 _«Четыре дня как»,_ — отвечает мне Шерлок. Я закрываю глаза на миг. Я мучаюсь тут сожалениями. Четыре дня как. С того вечера с Моран и странного разговора, когда он путался в ответах. С чего я взял, что я смогу справится с ним?  
— Поднимайте историю, ищите маршруты его поездок, записи переписок, все, что найдете. Последние полгода, я думаю. Прочешите его рабочий и домашний компьютер, он должен был оставить что-то. Где ваши хваленые специалисты? — довольно резко заявляю я.  
 _«Спасибо, что сказал»,_ — отправляю.  
— Вам не кажется, что не время…  
— Лестрейд, он прав. У нас мало времени для того, чтобы найти взрывное устройство. И совсем небольшой шанс, что он одумается и сообщит, где оно заложено, — это Эмма.  
Я краем уха слушаю, как мистер Кит публично унижает свою бывшую супругу. Такие как он не прощают разводов. Та уже плачет, рядом пристроилась Донован с платком. Умилительно. Я смотрю, как она неловко поджимает правую ногу, как цапля. Простреленное колено. С четырехсот метров. Выстрел, на который способны немногие. Как хорошо, что я знаю отличного стрелка, который не задает лишних вопросов.  
Она останется калекой на всю жизнь. Боль тоже формирует личность, дорогая Салли, если ты принимаешь ее правильно. Андерсону повезло чуть меньше. Раздробленные бедренные кости несколько сказались на его способности к продолжению рода. Моран доставляет особое удовольствие читать медицинские заключения о ее работе.  
— Джон, держи, — мне снова передают наушники.  
— Это будет в утренних новостях, правда? — интересуется Кит.  
Есть способы попроще попасть в новости, Джереми. Помимо прочего, ты не против, если мы вернемся к приватному разговору: ты, я и Скотланд-Ярд?  
«Дай же мне шанс выключить громкую связь, ну же!» — повторяю я про себя несколько раз, словно надеясь, что на него это подействует.  
— Я предпочту оставить открытое вещание. Ты не видишь, но тут собралось много зевак. Им всем интересно послушать эту историю. Давай не будем их разочаровывать, Джонни.  
— Ок. Чем я еще могу быть полезен, ДжейКей?  
Он смеется от моего прозвища:  
— Я точно должен был встретить тебя раньше. А сейчас будь хорошим мальчиком, отдохни десять минут, мне нужно позвонить.  
Разрыв соединения.  
 _«Я могу тебе помочь»,_ — сообщение.  
 _«Помоги себе»,_ — дышу ровно, хотя в непрекращающемся шебуршании людей и жужании приборов трудно сосредоточиться.  
— Мой шеф хочет, чтобы я заняла ваше место, — говорит мне Эмма. У этой девушки проблема с личным пространством? Она постоянно находится ближе, чем нужно, даже в этих условиях. Я пожимаю плечами: «Как пожелаете».  
— О нет, останьтесь, Джон. Вы ему нравитесь. Вы ему интересны.  
— Я всегда интересен психопатам, убийцам и проституткам. Наверно от того, что кажусь добряком.  
 _«Не будь дураком, Джон. Это бомба. И ты не можешь быть зол на меня за таблетки»,_ — радует меня телефон.  
 _«Я зол на тебя, потому что ты эгоист. И на себя зол, потому что идиот»._  
— Если вы интересны мне, это значит, что я вхожу в одну из этих категорий? — Эмма облизывает губы. О боже, да она пытается флиртовать! Пять утра, Шерлок, бомба. А эта женщина не прочь залезть ко мне в брюки. Куда катится этот мир? И как я не заметил, что экстренный штаб опустел?  
— Эмма, я не намерен отвечать на этот вопрос. Не сублимируйте на меня свое желание переспать с бывшим шефом.  
— Мы могли бы просто выпить кофе после. А могли бы пойти ко мне и заняться сексом, — уже шепчет она мне на ухо. Как будто тут есть те, кто услышит. — Вы же поссорились со своей девушкой. Почему бы вам отказываться?  
— Может, я однолюб?  
— Да бросьте, — она смеется. Потягивается, ненавязчиво демонстрируя точеную фигуру. Я думаю, а чем черт не шутит? Давно никого и…  
— Эмма, давайте разберемся с бомбой.  
— Это не значит «нет», мистер Уотсон.  
Явившийся Лестрейд находит ее увлеченно капающуюся в данных.  
 _«ДжК разговаривает с матерью. А что делаешь ты?»_ — остроумно, Холмс.  
 _«Рассматриваю предложение секса и кофе. Это как руки и сердца, если что»,_ — надеюсь, это его заткнет.  
 _«Тебе это нужно»_ И следом: _«Я давно пытаюсь тебе предложить что-то такое. Но ты не даешь мне и шанса»._  
 _«Руку и сердце или секс и кофе?»  
«А чего бы тебе хотелось больше?» _  
— Что нового? — спрашиваю я детектива-инспектора.  
— Есть пару зацепок. Работаем. Попытайся нас направить, если разговоришь его. Вот, почитай.  
Мне в руки ложатся белые листы, испещренные буквами.  
 _«У тебя ушло на этот вопрос пять лет»,_ — набираю я.  
 _«Быть может, потому что я не задавал его никому до тебя?»_  
— Он закончил говорить с матерью. Ничего важного. Но мы еще раз прогоним запись для оценки, — ровно говорит мисс Саммерс, — подключаешься?  
— Куда я денусь, — нажимаю вызов. — Как тебе погода, ДжейКей?  
— Отличный день для того, чтобы умереть. Мы все еще в прямом эфире, да, Джон?  
— Это ты мне скажи. Я не фанат онлайн-вещания.  
— Давай расскажем всем этим людям, почему поднялась такая шумиха, как думаешь?  
— Да ладно, они ещё отходят после твоей бывшей, — согласись, ну давай же, согласись.  
— Отлично, тогда мы поговорим о тебе. Ты же доктор, так?  
Я выдыхаю. Эмма показывается мне руками, что я молодец. Да и сам в курсе, спасибо. Работать на громкой связи — это как ходить по краю пропасти.  
— Ты прав.  
— Врачи крайне циничны. Вы смотрите на прочих немного свысока с видом «я знаю то, что вы не знаете». Ты такой?  
— Стараюсь не быть таким. Я и о брокерах что-то подобное слышал.  
— Истина. Я такой. Мне раньше казалось, что мне все позволено. Да я и сейчас в этом уверен, иначе не сидел бы сейчас тут, — я слежу за ним в окно, за тем как он качает головой из стороны в сторону. — У тебя умирали пациенты? О нет, не отвечай. Это не интересно. Вот что. Ты трахался со своими пациентами?  
— Да.  
— Ты лжешь мне?  
— Может быть.  
— С тобой не заскучаешь. По крайней мере, ты бы хотел.  
— По статистике человек думает о сексе каждые пять минут. Это в порядке нормы. У тебя был кто-то после твоей бывшей?  
— А у тебя после твоего друга?  
— Да.  
— Но уже не так, я понимаю. В этом есть какая-то скрытая подлость, когда кто-то вдруг становится незаменим. А ты не можешь его получить. Разве же можно разрешать людям становиться незаменимыми?  
— Тебе не нравится терять контроль. А в этом есть кайф.  
— Это не так.  
 _«Вы двое устроили неплохое шоу»,/ _— сообщение один. — _«Он повернут на контроле»,_ — сообщение два. — _«Каждые пять минут?!» — сообщение три._  
— Знаешь, Джон, я читал одну историю. Про женщину, у которой украли имя. Сейчас это модно, называется «кража личных данных». Ее обвинили в махинациях, воровстве, от нее отвернулись все. А потом вскрылось, что она ничего не делала. Она полностью потеряла контроль над своей жизнью. Ты уверен, что ей это нравилось?  
— Тут я должен согласиться с тобой, потому что ты босс.  
— Ты признал очевидное. Хороший мальчик. Пусть собачки поищут в адвокатской конторе «Максвелл и сыновья». Я решил быть наполовину великодушным перед смертью.  
 _«Есть вторая бомба»_ — сообщает мне Шерлок. — _«Он тебя подставит»._  
А то я не догадался. Я пишу это на бумаге и показываю Эмме. Она кивает. «Ищу связь», — пишет мне она.  
— Ты можешь сказать мне спасибо, Джон.  
— Спасибо, ДжейКей.  
— Твое мнение насчет жизни после смерти? Что меня там ждет?  
— Тебя же это не волнует.  
— На самом деле. Кто эта блондиночка, что крутилась рядом? — он цокает языком.  
— Поведенческий анализ.  
— Я польщен. Столько людей и все ради меня!  
— Видишь ли, мы уже никогда не остаемся одни. Даже если очень хотим этого, такой век, — признаю я.  
— Ты не хочешь быть один.  
— Я принимаю неизбежное. Бывает, на самом деле неплохо подойти и обнять кого-то незнакомого. Или знакомого.  
— Ты скрываешь свой потенциал за привычным и обязательным. Отказываешься признавать, что лучше и умнее многих. Это недальновидно, Джон.  
— У меня когда-то был исключительный пациент. У него могло быть все, если бы он умел быть как все. Или хотя бы притворялся убедительно. Но тщеславие и самонадеянность помешали. Даже если ты лучше и умнее многих, не значит, что все достанется тебе на блюдечке.  
— И что с ним случилось?  
— Он покончил с собой ради одной ведомой только ему цели.  
— Есть подтверждение по бомбе, — шепчет мне Эмма, — продолжаем искать связи.  
 _«Вторая бомба связана с первой. Это, скорее всего, что-то с информацией»,_ — Шерлок.  
«У него были попытки контакта со СМИ до этого?» — пишу я на листке и бросаю Эмме. Она кивает и стучит по клавишам лэптопа ещё быстрее, хотя куда уж?  
— Печально, Джон. Знаешь, я тут подумал, мы должны познакомиться поближе. Я все же получил достойного собеседника на этот последний вечер, так что же нам и дальше быть чужими?  
— Ну, мы и так с тобой довольно близки. Не все мои бывшие знают обо мне так много, как ты.  
— О, я не об этом. Сбрось мне номер своего телефона. Я хочу побеседовать по душам.  
Этого нельзя делать. Никак нельзя. Прямое нарушение правил. Нарушение всех границ. Эмма оборачивается и одними губами говорит мне: «Нет!»  
— Тебе же нравились наши друзья-журналисты.  
— Вы ведь уже побывали у Максвеллов, правда? Впечатлило?  
— Меня сложно впечатлить.  
— Так вот, сбрось мне свой номер телефона и выходи из этой конуры. Потому что сейчас я скажу, что вся эта шумиха поднялась лишь потому, что я заложил несколько бомб, которые рванут сегодня в 8 утра. И если ты, Джон, не будешь покладистым, кто-то может умереть. И теперь все знают, что ты сегодня дежурный по эфиру.  
 _«Это ловушка, Джон, не делай этого»,_ — вездесущий Холмс.  
 _«Какая разница, Шерлок?»  
«Ты наказываешь меня». _  
Я наказываю себя. Отправляю номер. Саммерс смотрит на меня настороженно, но кивает. Сбрасываю наушники и выхожу на улицу. Прекрасное летнее утро, а я уже позабыл об этом.  
Кнопка приема исходящих вызовов.  
— Отличная погода, не находишь?  
— Согласен, — я смотрю вверх. На часах семь утра. У меня остался ровно час.  
— Поднимайся ко мне, Джон. Ключи под ковриком соседней двери.  
Я медленно иду через оцепление. Скотланд-Ярд прослушивает и его телефон, я уверен в этом. Но как только я войду в этот дом, я останусь один на один с мистером Китом. Шерлок больше не пишет мне. А мне почему-то хочется получить сообщение в духе «он вооружен и крайне опасен». Поднимаюсь по лестнице и нахожу ключи. Открываю.  
В комнате беспорядок. Даже разгром. На полу лежит, очевидно, уже давно мертвый хозяин кабинета.  
— Мой страховщик. Значительно попортил мне кровь, — говорит мне ДжейКей с карниза, он заглядывает в окно, как незваный ночной гость. На миг я вижу не его, а Мориарти. Эту нездоровую улыбку, передергивание плечами. А потом снова — Кит. Я вздрагиваю.  
— Ты можешь сказать мне, где бомба.  
— Тогда все веселье окончено.  
— Обвинение в терроризме — это не обвинение в убийстве даже. Правда хочешь закончить все так?  
— Хочу остаться в памяти потомков. Твой коллега, психиатр, был не прав насчет трусости самоубийц. Нужно иметь особое мужество, чтобы прервать свою жизнь. И совсем немного уверенности, чтобы покончить с кем-то посторонним.  
— И ты снова прав.  
— Я кругом прав. Мы с тобой тут полночи болтаем. Эти люди там сейчас боятся смерти. Что бы ты делал, если бы знал, что ровно через пятьдесят минут твоя жизнь будет окончена?  
— Это путь к слезливой драме, ДжейКей, а не к расчетливому убийству. Ты и у него спросил, — киваю в сторону трупа, — что бы он сделал, если бы собрался умирать? Ты не ошибся жанром? — я начинаю заводиться, хотя не должен. Нельзя выходить из себя. Но сегодня все летит к чертям.  
— Он мне не интересен. Что сделал бы ты, Джон?  
— Признался самому себе. Надо умирать, будучи честным с собой, веришь? Так случается, что люди обманываются годами. И вот надо собраться с силами и признать очевидное.  
— Признать что? — мне удается удивить его ответом.  
Я качаю головой:  
— Что это любовь.  
— Любовь?  
— Причина всего. Глупостей, слабости, прощения, сумасшествия, горя, метаний, ошибок, обиды. Всего того, что никогда не должно было случиться. Любовь. Даже если такая, что ненавидишь.  
— Ты прав, это похоже на мелодраму, — он достает пистолет. И я уже ждал чего-то подобного. Но все равно, нервно втягиваю воздух. Почему его вдруг стало так мало? — Но я рад, что ты готов к смерти, как и я. Надеюсь, на той стороне нам дадут продолжить этот разговор, Джон.  
Щелкает предохранитель, я мог бы успеть дернуться, но тут пару метров. И некуда.  
Выстрел. Я падаю. И теряю сознание.___ _

____***  
Вокруг так много черной ледяной воды. Я тону. Забываю все прошлое и настоящее, так холодно. И одиноко. И что-то тянет меня обратно к свету.  
— Джон, очнись, — сквозь слой черной мутной воды, — Джон Уотсон!  
Я открываю глаза, на меня смотрит Лестрейд.  
— Ты помнишь, где ты?  
— Самоубийца...  
— Ага. Ты упал, когда я выстрелил, и неудачно ударился головой. Сотрясение будет точно. А потом я вытащил тебя в коридор, а там, — он кивает в сторону комнаты, откуда валит дым, — рвануло.  
— Ты выстрелил? Но как ты пошел за мной? Зачем?  
Он протягивает мне свой телефон. Открытое сообщение: _«Он захочет забрать Джона с собой. Бери пистолет и поднимайся наверх. Сейчас. Там может быть бомба. ШХ»._  
Я качаю головой. У меня нет слов.  
— Поссорился с девушкой, значит, да? — в голосе Грега столько укора, что я думаю, мы продолжаем разыгрывать нелепый спектакль. — Ушел посреди ночи. Оставил одну. Впрочем, знаешь, нет. Никаких подробностей. Мог бы сказать мне, что этот прохвост выкрутился, Джон.  
— Двух месяцев нет как, Лестрейд. Поверь мне, у меня счет будет длиннее твоего.  
Он кивает.  
— Мы нашли вторую бомбу. Одна из редакций «Таймс». Ты был прав, он пытался и раньше привлечь внимание журналистов. Спроси у Саммерс, она объяснит. Я не вникал, бросился тебя спасать.  
— Значит, все кончено?  
— Значит так, — он помогает мне подняться с пола, — пойдем, герой уходящей ночи. Тебе не повредит осмотр врача.  
Мой телефон работал все это время. Наш разговор слышали и даже успели записать. Я не стремился сделать что-то правильное, я бежал от самого себя в ту реальность, которой, как мне кажется, я могу управлять. В одной реальности с Холмсом я теряю это исключительное право.  
 _«Привет от Лестрейда»,_ — набираю я сразу, как мне удается осознать эту мысль.  
 _«Сбеги от него быстрее, чем он пристанет с расспросами»._  
 _«Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь»._ Врач скорой пытается отобрать у меня телефон: «У вас сотрясение», — но я отстаиваю свое право на коммуникацию.  
 _«Мне было бы скучно без тебя»._  
 _«О, несомненно»._  
Эмма подходит ко мне, протягивает оставленный в фургончике блокнот:  
— Вы молодец, Джон.  
— Вы тоже, Эмма.  
— Мое предложение все ещё в силе, — она протягивает мне свою визитку.  
— А я все ещё однолюб.  
— Ладно, езжайте — миритесь. Вас обязательно простят, вы сегодня настоящий герой.  
Она подмигивает.  
Входящая смс.  
 _«Отличное шоу. Я начинаю скучать по такой Англии»_ , — иронизирует мисс Адлер, вот чья бы корова мычала, а ваша бы молчала. Третий раз я жалею, что не оставил ее на произвол Шерлока и судьбы.  
Я выжидаю момент, чтобы сбежать и от врача скорой, и от Лестрейда. Трусцой направляюсь к припаркованной через две улицы машине, огибая толпу зевак. И дело ли, так глазеть на смерть?  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я позволю тебе сесть за руль? — Шерлок выступает из тени соседнего здания. — У тебя расширенные зрачки и легкая проблема с координацией. Сотрясение.  
— Как ты можешь быть таким умным и таким слепым? — устало интересуюсь я.  
— Давай ключи.  
Я отдаю ему ключи вместе с визиткой мисс Саммерс.  
— Твое предложение на «секс и кофе»? Она довольно привлекательна, я могу судить.  
— Она не причина.  
— Причина? — он переспрашивает.  
— Причина всего, Шерлок.  
— У всего должна быть своя причина. Я не уверен, что знаю, о чем ты, но могу попробовать.  
— Ты не уверен, что знаешь? Не смеши ме...  
Он склоняется ко мне, не оставив места для отступления, скользит губами по щеке. Втягивает воздух. И на таком расстоянии я чувствую, как тяжело он дышит. Я наклоняю его лицо чуть-чуть, чтобы было удобнее целовать, а не цепляться носами, как цапли. У него крайне увлекающаяся натура, ему интересно, как долго мы сможем не дышать, мешает ли язык, что будет, если укусить, и шея... и я, оказывается, тоже крайне увлекающаяся натура.  
— Нам нужно домой, — шепчу я на грани слышимости.  
— Зачем?  
— Ты обещал мне секс и кофе, или я ошибаюсь?  
— Кофейня за углом. Наверняка уже открылась, — он неотрывно смотрит на мои губы, и я готов капитулировать без борьбы.  
— Секс в припаркованной машине, днем? Ты серьезно?  
— Через пару минут стекла запотеют.  
— Люблю твои ценные эмпирические наблюдения. Но мы едем домой. На самом деле, — я необъяснимым для себя образом проскальзываю на пассажирское сиденье.  
— Эта машина просто неудобная, куда, спрашивается, деть ноги? — Шерлок заводит мотор. Места для него маловато, должен согласиться.  
— А у тебя были на нее такие планы, — не могу не поддразнить его на этот счет.  
— Но люди же как-то это делают. Должны быть варианты, если даже идиоты справляются с задачей. Пособия с иллюстрациями.  
Я закрываю глаза и не думаю о прошедшем дне: перегрузка противоречиями и информацией. Шерлок знает, что мне нужно. И все ещё со мной. Мы можем хотеть одного и того же, но искать разные способы достижения. Он жаждет остаться, я — его без остатка.  
Сдаюсь. Капитуляция рациональности перед открывшейся перспективой. Представляю себе, как Шерлок справляется с задачей. Меряет машину, изучает позы, проверяет собственную гибкость. Мне становится безумно смешно:  
— Ты ведь понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь?  
— Не имею.  
Я прикусываю пальцы, чтобы не застонать в голос.  
— Тебе придется стараться за двоих, чтобы все получилось, — добавляет он.  
У меня кружится голова и совершенно нет сил подыскивать нужные слова. Мне хочется стянуть одежду и забраться в ванну. Желательно, с ним. Чтобы чертить узоры на бледной спине и думать о чем-то земном, а не о вечном и несбыточном. Пора заканчивать с самообманом. И с моралью, и перевоспитанием.  
Звук входящего сообщения. Абонент неизвестен. Открыть? Да.  
 _«Обещаю»._  
Лучше и не бывает. После сегодняшнего дня я хочу швырнуть телефон в окно и забыть о нем. Навсегда.  
— Мелодрама какая-то, — фыркаю я от этих размышлений, — определенно.  
— Не мой жанр, — Шерлок паркуется на стоянке и достает ключи из замка зажигания.  
— Да и не мой тоже, — признаюсь я, — но от кофе я не откажусь.  
По его лицу расползается совершенно довольная озорная улыбка. Та самая причина всего. Распихиваю все вопросы и недоговорки по полочкам своего разума, закрываю на ключ и выбрасываю ключ в Темзу._ _ _ _

## 11\. 

_Всегда_

В баре немноголюдно. В углу, почти у черного входа, сидит женщина с длинными русыми волосами и мужчина в строгом дорогом костюме. Вечер понедельника. Они познакомились в этом месте в такой же вечер почти шесть лет назад.  
— У нас неплохо получилось, — Гарри улыбается, — признай, что я была права, когда удержала тебя от вмешательства! Они разобрались сами.  
— Твой брат критически непредсказуем. Я опасался, что его упрямство повредит Шерлоку, — хмурится Майкрофт.  
— А твой брат инсценировал свою смерть. Признай, что и он не пример адекватного поведения.  
Он кивает. У Гарриет лучистые карие глаза и мягкая улыбка. Она теплая и совсем не из тех женщин, что нравятся Майкрофту. А ей, кажется, и вовсе плевать на мужчин.  
— Хотел сказать, что эта история с начинающим подрывником — очень вовремя. Хотя и весьма грубо сработано.  
— Цель оправдывает средства.  
— Выпьем же за встречу, — он поднимает бокал вина, она салютует пивом.  
— Никогда не думала, что кто-то вроде меня и кто-то вроде тебя смогут найти общий язык, — она откидывает челку.  
— Мы нашли общую проблему. И ее решение.  
— Тебе надо больше доверять моей интуиции, я сразу говорила, что наши братишки предназначены друг другу.  
— Понятия не имею, что такое интуиция.  
Они смеются одновременно и совсем по-разному: он — запрокинув голову, она — закрыв рот рукой, едва слышно.  
— Британское правительство всегда такое прямолинейное.  
— Британская мафия всегда такая обаятельная.  
— Мы такие разные, но у нас отлично получается работать вместе. Знаешь, после успешной реализации плана «Шерлок и Джон», мы можем перейти к захвату вселенной.  
— Я все время думаю, я могу подарить тебе цветы?  
— Цветы?  
— Женщинам дарят цветы в знак восхищения, Гарриет.  
— Тогда ты можешь подарить мне цветы. Приятное разнообразие. И вот, — она протягивает флешку, — как обещала.  
— Гарриет.  
— Майкрофт, — она возвращает ему оценивающий взгляд.  
— Не хочешь все это бросить? — он против воли следит за ее движениями. У нее слегка подрагивают пальцы — последствия давнего ранения, которые до сих пор мешает ей в быту. Гарри ненавидит иголки, шнурки, розетки и зарядные устройства.  
— Не требуй от меня так много, Майрофт!  
— Я никогда не прошу больше, чем возможно.  
— У вас, Холмсов, ничего не может быть, как у людей, — замечает она, откусывая кусочек кислого сыра, от вида которого Майкрофт кривится.  
— У вас, Уотсонов, как у сундука фокусника — двойное дно. Откуда выбирается что-то, чего не ожидаешь.  
— Тройное, — ерничает она, — зато Шерлоку будет где применить свою страсть к загадкам.  
— Твоему брату это нравится.  
— Мой брат смертельно влюблен. Вот что.  
— Пожалуй.  
— Разве тебе бы этого не хотелось? Любящего тебя человека, — она внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, хотя редко когда могла что-то прочесть.  
— Переговоры с Северной Кореей отнимают меньше сил, чем младшие братья и их увлечения. Нашей семье хватит и одной безумной влюбленности.  
— Никогда не знаешь, что с ней делать, — Гарри на миг прикрывает глаза.  
— Согласен. 

> — Позаботьтесь о нем, Шерлок.  
>  — Конечно, я позабочусь о нем, Гарриет. 


End file.
